


Я не Ромео, ты не Джульетта...

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Family Drama, Gay Sex, Het, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Male Slash, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash, Teenage Drama, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В класс, где учится Шерлок Холмс, приходит новый ученик Джон Уотсон. У парней сразу возникает симпатия друг к другу. Смогут ли они отстоять свои чувства в начале 80-х, когда все вокруг настроены против подобных отношений? Ретеллинг фильма "Вам и не снилось…".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Решила залить сюда прошлогоднюю шкльную АУшку, ранее опубликованную на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3283244

Старое кресло скрипело под ним, когда грузовик подпрыгивал на ухабах, но Джонни это безумно нравилось. Он чувствовал себя чуть ли не одним из первопоселенцев Америки, с нехитрым скарбом прибывших на землю обетованную. Солнечные лучики плясали вокруг, отражаясь в стёклах проезжавших мимо автомобилей, и слепили глаза, из-за чего Джон Уотсон вынужден был щуриться, а порой даже прикрывать глаза рукой, но его это радовало, ведь даже летом погода в Эдинбурге нечасто баловала людей тёплыми солнечными деньками. Свежий ветер трепал волосы на макушке невысокого юноши, из-за своего маленького роста выглядевшего подростком. Джон смотрел на мир чуть свысока, и мир этот казался ему прекрасным и удивительным. Он был молод, полон сил и звенящей в каждом нерве радости бытия. Впереди была интересная жизнь, полная новых знакомств и безграничных возможностей. Ведь они переезжали в дом, купленный мистером Найтом, в котором у него наконец-то будет собственная комната. Это было просто замечательно. Но главным было то, что Линда (с детских лет он звал её по имени, а не мамой) встретила мужчину, с которым почувствовала себя счастливой. Плечи её расправились, словно и не было пятнадцати лет изнурительной работы и измывательств пьяницы-мужа, на губах заиграла мягкая полуулыбка. 

Грузовик остановился на железнодорожном переезде, и Линда воспользовалась этим, чтобы выскочить из салона автомобиля.

\- Хватит уже, вылезай. Полдороги по-твоему, полдороги по-моему, - она старалась придать своему голосу максимальную строгость, но взъерошенный Джон со старым плюшевым медвежонком на руках выглядел таким забавным, что она помимо воли одарила его улыбкой.

Но Джон не хотел вылезать из кузова. Ведь здесь было гораздо интереснее, чем в кабине грузовика или в салоне легковушки, где ему пришлось бы всю дорогу любоваться на лижущихся маму и мистера Найта. Нет, Джон ничего не имел против Генри, которого считал гораздо лучшим человеком, чем своего родного отца, просто ему было неловко от публичного проявления их чувств. Вот ведь странно: ты понимаешь, что почти все взрослые люди регулярно занимаются сексом, но представить не можешь, что это делают твои родители.

\- Джонни-зайка, ну-ка вылезай-ка, - поддержал жену Генри, который всё ещё не мог выбрать верный тон в общении с пасынком, то сюсюкая с ним, как с малышом, то шутливо обещая пороть его по субботам за непослушание. Но глаза у Генри при этом были добрыми, поэтому Джон не воспринимал всерьёз его угрозы. Мистер Найт был явно не из тех, кто будет избивать беззащитного ребёнка. Генри же опасался конфликтов с Джоном, ведь это могло бы испортить его отношения с Линдой, которую он безумно любил. Он даже предлагал усыновить Джона и дать ему свою фамилию. Однако Джон отказался, предпочтя сохранить данную ему при рождении фамилию, хоть она навевала не самые приятные воспоминания.

Линда забеременела ещё в школе, по окончании которой вышла замуж за своего одноклассника Чарльза. Мать Линды, раздосадованная тем, что дочь не захотела сделать аборт, лишила её всяческой финансовой поддержки. Родители Чарльза были небогаты и не имели возможности помогать ему. Поэтому, чтобы заработать на хлеб насущный, Чарльзу пришлось устроиться работать на бензоколонку, а Линде - официанткой в кафе. Они считали эту работу преходящей, но, как известно, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Прошло семь лет, а Линда всё так же таскала подносы с тарелками, а её муж заправлял машины бензином. Вот только от былой любви, оказавшейся всего лишь гормональной бурей, не осталось и следа. Чарльз стал выпивать, виня Линду и ребёнка в том, что из-за них он не получил высшего образования и на всю жизнь застрял на заправке. Хотя на самом деле основной причиной этого были его лень и недостаточное для поступления количество баллов, набранных по результатам тестирования. 

Примерно тогда Чарльз стал поднимать руку на Линду, считая, что она его обворовывает. Бедная женщина крутилась на двух работах, чтобы иметь возможность покупать своему малышу игрушки и качественную одежду, но Чарльз стремился отобрать у неё большую часть заработанного, чтобы истратить это на выпивку. Порой сгоряча отец лупил и Джона, приучая щенка знать своё место и не мешать выясняющим отношения взрослым. 

В один ужасный день, когда Джону было девять, у Чарльза после очередного неумеренного возлияния приключилась белая горячка. Невменяемый мужчина, считавший, что за ним следят даже через выключенные телевизор и радиоприёмник, перерезал в доме все провода и выковырял из стен розетки. Линду, попытавшуюся ему помешать, он пырнул ножом в живот. Перепуганный до смерти Джон помчался к соседям, которые вызвали скорую и полицию. Мать увезли в больницу, отца - в психушку, а маленький Джон временно остался на попечении сердобольной миссис Хадсон. Старушка пекла ему печенье в форме зверушек и рассказывала сказки перед сном. С ней было хорошо, но Джон всё равно очень тосковал по матери. Линда вернулась домой бледной, как смерть, и ещё более худой. К счастью, нож не задел ни одного из жизненно важных органов, однако врачам пришлось удалить около двух метров кишечника. Линде на месяц запретили физические нагрузки, но она не высидела дома и двух недель. Ведь нужно было кормить семью. Три месяца они с Джоном жили спокойно, но потом из психбольницы выпустили наколотого нейролептиками и признанного дееспособным Чарльза, который повернул дело в суде таким образом, что Линда тоже была пьяна и сама на него напала, а он всего лишь защищался. У женщины не было денег на хорошего адвоката, поэтому, принимая решение, присяжные принимали во внимание лишь показания Чарльза и Линды. Ей было жаль мужа, к тому же совесть не позволяла обливать его грязью в суде, поэтому она выступала не слишком уверенно, и Чарльз, признавший свою вину, отделался лишь общественными работами и условной судимостью. Так Линда оказалась перед выбором: продолжать жить с психически нестабильным алкоголиком, ежедневно подвергая свою жизнь риску, или немедленно уйти от мужа. Линда выбрала второе, и, вернувшись из зала суда, она собрала минимум вещей, которые могла унести в руках, и ушла из дома вместе с Джоном.

Первое время они ютились в одной из подсобок школы, где Линда подрабатывала по утрам уборщицей, затем сняли крохотную квартирку в одном из бедных кварталов Нового города. Жили они бедно, но дружно, и Джона ничуть не тяготило то, что он был единственным в классе, у кого не было дома видеомагнитофона. Его соученики зачастую филонили и смотрели экранизации классики вместо того, чтобы читать книги, он же просиживал свои свободные от занятий часы в читальном зале публичной библиотеки, приобщаясь к печатному слову.

Два года назад в кафе, где работала Линда, зашёл пообедать Генри Найт, и сразу оказался покорён стройной блондинкой в короткой юбке. С тех он завтракал и обедал лишь там. Через две недели он отважился пригласить Линду на концерт Питера Гэбриэла, чей альбом «Melt» (растаявший), вышел в мае 1980 года и всего через неделю оказался на первом месте в национальном хит-параде. Она редко посещала подобные мероприятия, поэтому с радостью согласилась, но при условии, что возьмёт с собой сына. Так Генри познакомился с Джоном. Парнишка был в восторге от популярного певца, соединившего крайне необычное звучание музыки новых по тем временам инструментов с проникновенностью текстов, благодаря чему слушатели имели возможность выпустить негатив и почувствовать себя лучше. Мистер Найт и Джон сразу понравились друг другу, что сыграло немаловажную роль в том, что Линда согласилась встречаться с Генри.

 

С другой стороны железнодорожного переезда возле своего нового бентли в ожидании того, когда пройдёт поезд, курил Филипп. Из салона на него поглядывала пожилая женщина и одновременно лечила мозги своей великовозрастной дочери:

\- Такой мужчина надёжный, спокойный, отзывчивый. Пришёл проводить меня после ночного дежурства. Ну чего тебе ещё нужно? 

Клара пожала плечами. Ну как объяснить матери, что уже через несколько часов, проведенных с Филиппом Андерсоном ей становится нестерпимо скучно, потому что им не о чем поговорить? Он не читал никаких книг, кроме литературы по своей специальности, она же любила читать и ходить в театр. Её жизнь, за исключением часов, проведенных на работе, проходила в основном, в произведениях любимых авторов. В мир книг она сбегала от неустроенной личной жизни и нервной работы.

\- Ты ведь уже не молода и не можешь тягаться с длинноногими молодыми красотками, - продолжала увещевать её мать, - а время идёт. Ещё немного, и ты останешься одинокой, как и я. - Извечное стремление родителей дать своим детям то, чего недоставало в их жизни, принуждало женщину быть неделикатной по отношению к полной дочери и бить по больным местам. Она никак не могла понять, что дочь непохожа на неё и имеет иные устремления, нежели стать образцовой женой и матерью.

\- Спасибо, что снова напомнила о моих недостатках, - сквозь зубы сказала Клара, изо всех сил стараясь не вспылить не наговорить матери и на прощание грубостей. Эта процедура лоботомии с нежным ароматом заботы неизменно повторялась во время каждого визита мамули. - Но я предпочитаю остаться одна, чем жить с человеком, который меня не понимает.

Тогда мать сменила тактику:

\- Ну как хочешь. Чтобы родить ребёнка, вовсе не обязательно выходить замуж. Сейчас дают хорошие социальные пособия матерям-одиночкам, да и я тебе помогу. Пойми, есть природа, и её нельзя обманывать, она за это мстит. Роди мне, пожалуйста, внука, хотя бы от первого встречного.

\- Я постараюсь, - пообещала Клара, но лишь для того, чтобы мать хоть на какое-то время оставила её в покое. Ничего, мама скоро уедет и, по крайней мере, до Рождества оставит её в покое. Ванесса обняла своё чадо и поцеловала его в щеку.

\- О каком первом встречном шла речь? - поинтересовался, усаживаясь на водительское место, Филипп.

\- О том, от которого я должна родить ребёнка, - проинформировала его Клара.

\- Так мы вроде уже встретились, - ухмыльнулся Андерсон. Боже, как же её порой раздражала эта его самодовольная улыбка, поэтому Клара лишь сжала губы.

Они встречались уже три года по два раза в неделю, используя друг друга, чтобы заполнить пустые места. Если уж говорить начистоту, то их связывал лишь секс, да и тот приносил Кларе не очень-то много удовольствия. Однако организм требовал своего, поэтому ей приходилось мириться с занудством Филиппа. Он не задумывался, любит ли он Клару, и не считал нужным говорить с ней об этих глупых сантиментах, ему казалось, что и так всё ясно. Кроме того, он считал её немного не от мира сего и не разделял её увлечений, воспринимая в штыки любые попытки приобщить его к культуре. Он не желал меняться ради неё, она же не хотела превращаться в обычную домохозяйку, не требующую слишком многого от своего супруга и видящую своё предназначение лишь в рождении детей и заботах о муже. Она хотела совсем иного, но не сложилось…

\- К нам приезжает из Лондона Уиндхэмский театр, - сообщил Филипп, только что увидевший афишу.

\- Думаю, тебе не стоит ходить, - сразу же вмешалась мать. - Твой актёрский зигзаг после университета мне до сих пор непонятен. Увлечение дочери актрисой одного конкретного театра встретило с её стороны ещё большее непонимание, и Ванесса предпочитала об этом не вспоминать, надеясь на то, что та перебесилась. – У тебя слишком аналитический склад ума, правда, Филипп?

Мужчина на секунду обернулся и ответил:

\- Да, слишком. – Ну да, конечно же, он считал, что она слишком много умничает.

\- А почему бы вам не приехать ко мне зимой вдвоём, - предложила вдруг мама, чтобы таким образом подтолкнуть дочь в нужном, как она считала, направлении.

\- Мама, ну я прошу тебя, не начинай снова…

 

До отхода поезда Эдинбург - Лондон оставалось лишь несколько минут, и мамулины вещи уже были благополучно загружены в вагон первого класса. В ожидании отправления поезда Клара стояла на перроне вокзала Эдинбург-Уэверли, а Филипп помогал её матери разместить багаж в купе. Внезапно она услышала до боли знакомый голос, окликнувший её: 

\- Клара! Клара Остин! Тебя не узнать, – вслед за голосом из водоворота людей вынырнула миниатюрная брюнетка в белом платье-чехле, подчёркивавшем все соблазнительные изгибы стройной фигуры. Казалось, что Ирэн Адлер была действительно рада встрече со своей бывшей.

\- Зато ты ничуть не изменилась, - не без толики зависти констатировала Клара. Увы, но её фигура с годами приобрела избыточный вес из-за малоподвижного образа жизни и пристрастия к мучному и сладкому, которым она частенько баловала себя по вечерам, заедая стресс.

\- Мы привезли к вам перенесенную в современность пьесу «Много шума из ничего». Я играю Беатриче и у меня великолепный Бенедикт. Он настолько бесит меня в реальной жизни, что наши перепалки на сцене полны настоящих страстей и экспрессии. В общем, это история о людях, которые не могут жить друг с другом и жить не могут друг без друга. Ты обязательно должна это увидеть! – затараторила Ирэн. – Зря ты от нас ушла, ты бы довольно органично смотрелась в шекспировских постановках. Ну подумаешь, первая неудача, у кого их не бывает?

\- Разве что в роли комической старухи, - грустно усмехнулась Клара, уже давно поставившая на себе крест.

\- Глупости, тебе надо лишь заняться аэробикой и немного похудеть. С моими ежовыми рукавичками ты бы сбросила за месяц как минимум 20 фунтов. Слушай, а почему не идём? – удивилась Ирэн, считавшая, что Клара явилась на вокзал для того, чтобы встретить её.

\- Ирэн, прости, но я здесь маму провожаю, - Клара указала рукой на окно поезда, из-за которого её мать неодобрительно поглядывала на эту профурсетку, чуть не сбившую её дочь с пути истинного. 

За минуту до отправления из поезда выскочил Филипп и направился к Кларе.

\- Филипп – это моя подруга Ирэн, - представила она Андерсона, тут же отвесившего шутовской поклон новой знакомой.

\- Это муж или просто спонсор? – шепнула на ухо Кларе Ирэн.

\- Ни то, ни другое, - покачала головой та.

\- Значит, просто хобби, - резюмировала мисс Адлер, вокруг которой уже начали кучковаться поклонники.

Наконец- то поезд тронулся, и Клара помахала матери рукой.

\- Может, поедем ко мне? – предложила Ирэн. – Выпьем по стаканчику и вспомним добрые старые времена.

\- Извини, я не могу, завтра у нас учебно-методическое собрание в школе, мне нужно подготовиться, - отказалась Клара.

\- Не понимаю, как ты можешь работать в школе. Дети теперь ничего не боятся, а учителя все сплошь дебилы, - мимоходом кольнула её Ирэн.

Клара и сама порой не знала, кого она ненавидела больше, вечно придиравшуюся к ней директрису или пару отпетых хулиганов из своего класса.

\- Ну ладно, тогда до встречи. Жду тебя завтра на «Много шума из ничего», - Ирэн сделала знак поджидавшему её носильщику и поспешила к выходу в город.

\- Домой я поеду одна, - заявила Клара, потому что её нервы были напряжены до предела после длительного общения с матерью. Занудства Андерсона она бы сейчас не выдержала, а у неё завтра и без того будет напряжённый день, так что не следовало усугублять.

\- Не возражаю, я сегодня зверски устал, - согласился Филипп по принципу: «леди из фаэтона, фаэтон и сам поедет».


	2. Chapter 2

Поняв, что Ирэн права, советуя ей похудеть, Клара купила по пути домой видеокассету с комплексом аэробики Джейн Фонды. Решительно прошла мимо отдела с выпечкой (это для неё теперь табу) и направилась к прилавку с фруктами. В ближайшие дни она будет питаться лишь яблоками и заниматься до седьмого пота. 

Вернувшись домой, Клара переоделась, вставила кассету в видеомагнитофон и начала повторять движения за инструктором. Знаменитая актриса красовалась на обложке видеокассеты в облегающем бирюзовом купальнике с высоко вырезанными бёдрами. Однако Клара, фигура которой сейчас даже в самом лучшем её платье выглядела, словно мешок с картофелем, не рискнула бы сейчас надеть такой даже зная, что её никто не видит. На первых порах ей будет достаточно обычного спортивного костюма, который она купила несколько лет назад, намереваясь начать бегать по утрам, да так и не начала. Девушки на экране выполняли движения легко и непринуждённо, она же пыхтела, как паровоз, и часто останавливалась передохнуть. Даже такое простенькое упражнение, как махи ногами в положении лёжа, давалось ей с большим трудом. Ноги ни в какую не хотели распрямляться в коленях, и подниматься от пола на 90 градусов. Нарастила себе жирок на окорока - вот что значит сидячий образ жизни. Клара понимала, что вряд ли ей удастся сбросить весь лишний вес за сутки, но была преисполнена решимости бороться с ним, как с врагом №1. Она не хотела, чтобы Ирэн видела её такой, располневшей и махнувшей на себя рукой. Ей ведь не так много лет, 33 – это ещё не конец жизни.

 

Джон носился по новому дому, изучая каждый угол, словно молодой щенок. На самом деле это он так помогал родителям с разгрузкой вещей – брал что-то из кузова грузовика, тащил в дом, а потом бродил по комнатам, ища подходящее место. Генри ворчал на него, делая вид, что сердится, хотя и сам был очарован новым домом и зачастую задумывался, представляя, насколько здорово будет здесь играть в прятки его детям. Затем спохватывался, видя, что беременная Линда в одиночку тащит очередной тюк с одеждой, и спешил отобрать у неё ношу. 

Завидев, что неподалёку от их дома на Форрестер Парк Лейн припарковался грузовик, Ванде Холмс сразу же захотелось узнать, что представляли собой её будущие соседи. Однако чтобы её любопытство не выглядело столь явным, она организовала семейный поход в парк, путь к которому пролегал как раз мимо заселяемого дома. Шерлок с детства ненавидел подобные мероприятия, потому что во время подготовки к ним родители грызлись намного больше обычного. Каждый из них долго копался, собираясь, а потом обвинял другого в том, что именно из-за него они постоянно опаздывают. Всю дорогу мать обычно брюзжала, в конце концов, выводя из себя довольно флегматичного отца, и очередное культурное мероприятие заканчивалось шумной ссорой и взаимными обидами. С подобным отношением семейные походы в парк или в кино вместо радости приносили лишь раздражение, и Шерлок желал только одного: чтобы это поскорее закончилось, и он смог уединиться в своей комнате с книгой. С книгами ему было интереснее, чем с людьми, они не болтали ерунду, не требовали к себе внимания и обладали бесценным достоинством – в любой момент их можно было закрыть и положить на полку. Так что он с удовольствием остался бы дома, однако спорить с матерью было бесполезно. Ведь даже старший брат Шерлока Майкрофт у неё до сих пор по струнке ходил и даже боялся закурить в её присутствии.

С унылым видом мужчины плелись позади своей командирши. Шерлок предчувствовал, что его ожидают несколько часов смертной скуки и нудных нотаций матери, но скука тотчас же развеялась, когда он увидел новых жильцов дома, ранее принадлежавшего судье Диммоку. На первый взгляд светловолосый паренёк и стройная блондинка казались братом и сестрой. Однако, приглядевшись, Шерлок быстро понял, что на самом деле женщина была значительно старше и обращалась с ним покровительственно, стало быть, приходилась ему матерью. Скорее всего, юноша казался младше, чем был на самом деле, из-за своего низкого роста. А вот бородатый лопоухий мужчина никак не мог быть его отцом. Прежде всего, потому что у них не наблюдалось никакого внешнего сходства. Судя по всему, бородой мужчина обзавёлся совсем недавно, чтобы выглядеть старше и солиднее рядом со своей женой, которая была как минимум лет на 5-7 старше его. Шерлок сделал вывод, он приходился светловолосому парнишке отчимом. Пока Шерлок и его мать разглядывали новых соседей, его отец кинулся помогать им перетаскивать вещи, но тут же был призван назад громким откликом матери. 

\- Мам, ты чего? – спросил Шерлок, который, как и его отец, с радостью променял бы бесцельное хождение по парку на помощь новым соседям. В конце концов, от них можно было бы узнать что-нибудь новенькое, вместо того чтобы в сотый раз выслушивать нравоучения на одну из полудюжины излюбленных матерью тем.

– Как мне помочь и сходить за продуктами, так ты больной, а тут надо же, поскакал, как горный козёл! - набросилась Ванда на мужа. – Да ещё и в выходном костюме, чисти его потом…

\- Но, дорогая, я просто хотел помочь, - поспешил оправдаться тот.

\- Красивой блондинке? – не унималась мать. – У неё и так вон сколько помощников, так пусть они тяжести и таскают, - она махнула рукой в сторону Джона с Генри и грузчиков, – а мы пойдём, как и собирались, в парк. 

\- Суровая дамочка, - заметил, глядя вслед удалявшимся Холмсам, Генри.

\- Да, уж, повезло с соседями, ничего не скажешь… - согласилась с ним Линда.

 

Клара долго уламывала по телефону Филиппа пойти с ней в театр, а он вместо этого предлагал ей побродить по Старому Городу, поужинать в МакДональдсе и провести остаток вечера дома (подразумевалось в постели). На это крайне раздражительная по причине яблочной диеты Клара довольно резко сказала ему:

\- Гамбургеры и чизбургеры, а также картофель фри – это крайне нездоровая пища. – Тут она, конечно, несколько покривила душой. На самом деле ей сейчас даже смотреть нельзя было на все эти булочки, чтобы не сорваться и не налопаться до отвала.

\- Научили вас, на нашу голову… - проворчал Андерсон.

\- Если тебе нужна неграмотная жена, единственной целью жизни которой будет забота о своём мужчине, то зачем тогда ты тратишь время с таким синим чулком, как я?!

\- Заметь, ты сама так себя назвала, - подколол её Филипп.

\- Потому что ты так думаешь.

\- Иногда я думаю, что не будь ты такой заумной, нам было бы гораздо проще поладить.

\- Если бы я во всём с тобой соглашалась, - поняла Клара. – Прости, но я – образованный человек, и у меня есть собственное мнение, отличающееся от твоего, и я не собираюсь молчать, когда ты несёшь чушь, нравится тебе это или нет. Знаешь что, иди, набивай своё брюхо в МакДональдс, а я лучше позабочусь о духовной пище и пойду в театр одна, - возможно, не будь она такой голодной, то не наговорила бы столько резких слов Андерсону.

\- Вот только не надо упрекать меня в бездуховности на том лишь основании, что ты читаешь книги и ходишь в театры. Я ежедневно спасаю людские жизни, но не кичусь этим, как ты своей пресловутой духовностью. 

\- Языковед – это прежде всего душевед, - понесло Клару в её излюбленном направлении.

\- Да какой ты душевед, если отказываешься понять точку зрения мужчины, вымотавшегося на работе и желающего расслабиться рядом с любимой женщиной? Но вместо отдыха я всякий раз словно бы попадаю на урок, где ты постоянно экзаменуешь меня на соответствие своим высоким требованиям. Понизь немного планку, и всё будет нормально.

\- Андерсон, вам кол без права переэкзаменовки, - сказала Клара и повесила трубку. Ну вот, поссорилась с Филиппом. А может, оно и к лучшему? Если она пойдёт в театр одна, то сможет задержаться после спектакля, чтобы поболтать в гримёрке с Ирэн.

 

Первым уроком в десятом классе Форрестер хай скул в первый день учебного года была литература, что неудивительно, ведь учительница английского языка и литературы мисс Остин была их классным руководителем. После каникул ребята были настроены отнюдь не на учебный лад и вовсю дурачились, а девчонки трещали без умолку, спеша поделиться ворохом накопившихся за лето новостей со своими подружками. Шерлок не собирался ни с кем откровенничать, ведь в отличие от большинства своих одноклассников он приходил в школу учиться, а не лясы точить. Он наметил курс посреди волнующегося моря одноклассников к свободному столу и устремился к цели. Увы, его одиночество длилось недолго - рядом с ним тут же оказалась Молли Хупер и спросила, указывая на свободное место: «Можно?». Шерлок без особого энтузиазма кивнул, и девушка поставила на стул свою сумку. Поскольку учительницы ещё не было, Молли решила, что успеет перекинуться парой слов со своими подружками Мэри и Джанин, и отошла к окну, возле которого они стояли.

В этот момент в класс вошёл новый ученик. Им оказался тот паренёк, что позавчера переехал на их улицу, и Шерлок заинтересовался. Он успел изучить всех своих одноклассников и понять, что с ними было смертельно скучно. А это было кое-что новенькое. Джон растерянно озирался среди новых лиц, ища себе место. Шерлок мгновенно принял решение и спихнул сумку Молли на пол, делая приглашающий жест. Джон подошёл к его столу и сел рядом. Молли, спинным мозгом почуяв неладное, обернулась и бросила испепеляющий взгляд на Джона. У неё были большие планы на соседство с Шерлоком хотя бы на уроках литературы, но им, похоже, не суждено было воплотиться в реальность. А ведь так здорово было бы сделать вид, что забыла учебник и склоняться вместе с Шерлоком над одной книгой, чувствуя на своей щеке его дыхание, или попросить у него запасную ручку, что дало бы возможность коснуться его руки…

\- Ваше место прогорело, пожарники не тушили, - разводя руками, сказал Шерлок.

\- Ты что!.. - Молли уже набрала воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы как следует обругать нахала, но в этот момент в класс вошла мисс Остин. Поэтому Молли была вынуждена подобрать с пола свою сумку и сесть на свободное место за последним столом в среднем ряду. Ученики встали, приветствуя учительницу.

\- Здравствуйте. Какие вы красивые сегодня. Садитесь, – произнесла Клара, направляясь к своему столу. – Поздравляю вас всех с началом нового учебного года. Молли, тебе очень идёт новая причёска, - мисс Остин заметила, что Хупер была чем-то ужасно расстроена и решила немного её подбодрить. – У нас в классе появился новый ученик, Джон Уотсон.

Как и полагалось в таких случаях, Джон встал из-за стола.

\- Новенький, а почему ты такой маленький, мало каши ел? – послышалась из-за спины чья-то реплика. 

\- Зато ты, Уиггинс, как  
Робин Бобин Барабек  
Скушал сорок человек,  
И корову, и быка,  
И кривого мясника,  
И телегу, и дугу,  
И метлу, и кочергу,  
Скушал церковь, скушал дом,  
И кузницу с кузнецом,  
А потом и говорит:  
"У меня живот болит!"* - вступился за Джона Шерлок.

\- Холмс, Уиггингс, я пока не давала вам слова. Вместо того чтобы пререкаться лучше ответьте, что вы прочли из списка литературы, выданного вам на лето.

Уиггинс сразу сник, а Шерлок самоуверенно заявил:

\- Всё.

\- Усложним вопрос, - улыбнулась Клара, глядя в серые глаза этого вундеркиндра, по сравнению с которым порой чувствовала себя необразованной девчонкой, - кто был вчера на спектакле «Много шума из ничего» по пьесе Уильяма Шекспира?

Поднялось несколько рук, одна из которых, конечно же, принадлежала Холмсу.

\- Холмс, пожалуйста, поделитесь с нами вашими впечатлениями, - попросила мисс Остин, и Шерлок встал.

\- Действие было перенесено в наше время, но при этом текст пьесы остался неизменным, поэтому наблюдается явный диссонанс между моралью современного человека и поведением героев, - начал Шерлок. – Бенекдикт, вроде бы неглупый мужчина с отличной от других точкой зрения на взаимоотношения полов, но попался, как последний лох, на явную провокацию родственников и влюбился в Беатриче. Хотя, лично я сомневаюсь, что то, что он к ней испытывал, было любовью. Любви нет. Есть нейромедиаторы - дофамин и эндорфины, природные эйфоретики, чей выброс связывается с определённой особью-партнёром (а если быть точнее, то, скорее, с поведением определённой особи-партнёра). Есть фенилэтиламин, действующий на ранних этапах. Однако повышенная выработка нейромедиаторов не может быть длительной, иначе человек быстро утратит способность к рациональному мышлению. Поэтому такое состояние длится недолго, в среднем не более тридцати месяцев. Отсюда и расхожая ванильная фразочка про любовь, живущую три года. Потом в игру вступают вазопрессин и окситоцин. Эти гормоны влияют уже больше на формирование так называемых "родительских" чувств. Любви нет. И, в сущности, нет ничего… - высказал свою нигилистическую точку зрения Шерлок.

\- Холмс, смею заметить, что мы находимся не на уроке химии. - Ты так говоришь, потому что никогда ещё не испытывал на себе всей силы этого чувства, - покачала головой Клара. - Вот погоди, влюбишься, и изменишь своё мнение.

\- Не думаю, что куплюсь на ужимки какой-нибудь пустоголовой вертихвостки, желающей поскорее выскочить замуж, - возразил Шерлок.

\- Садись. Время покажет… - Шерлок невозмутимо уселся на место, краем глаза ловя на себе восхищённый взгляд Джона. - Несмотря на особое мнение мистера Холмса, мы с вами вступаем в мир классической литературы, которая вся говорит о любви. 

\- Не вся, - снова возразил ей Шерлок. – Многие классические романы затрагивают существовавшие в то время социальные проблемы.

\- Конечно, - согласилась Клара, - но в каждом из них так или иначе присутствует любовная линия.

 

* Английская песенка в переводе Корнея Чуковского


	3. Chapter 3

Джон с восхищением смотрел на своего соседа. Тёмные вьющиеся волосы Шерлока резко контрастируют с бледностью кожи. Причудливо очерченные губы наверняка служат предметом зависти и тайных желаний одноклассниц. Глаза наводят на мысли о цвете морской воды, окружающей тропические острова. Эти переменчивые глаза обрамлены столь длинными и чёрными ресницами, что кажется, будто он подкрасил их тушью. Хотя нет, он не из тех жеманных парней, что заботятся о своей внешности даже больше девчонок. Просто он очень необычный. Есть люди, такие как Джон, с обычной внешностью, так сказать, серийного производства, а есть такие, как Шерлок, ручной работы, вылепленные матерью-природой в единственном экземпляре. И он не только красив, но ещё и очень умён, а его дерзость почему-то не раздражает, а вызывает уважение.

Джон, собирающийся поступать в Колледж медицины Эдинбургского университета, тоже неплохо разбирался в биохимии, но Шерлок, похоже, знал её ещё лучше. Это означало, что Джон сможет сидеть с ним не только на литературе, но и на следующих за ней химии и биологии. Это было не просто здорово, а потрясающе. Поняв, что слишком долго пялится на Шерлока, Джон отвёл взгляд и постарался сосредоточиться на словах учительницы. Мисс Остин как раз предлагала всем желающим совершить в следующую субботу восхождение на холм Трон Артура. Клара задумала этот поход не только для развлечения, но и для того, чтобы по дороге обсудить с классом многочисленные романы и легенды о короле Артуре и рыцарях круглого стола, совмещая приятное с полезным.

Том, сидевший позади Шерлока, толкнул его в спину и передал записку от Молли с вопросом: «Ты пойдёшь?» Шерлок криво улыбнулся и не стал писать ей ответ. Вместо этого спросил у Джона: «А ты пойдёшь?». Тот растерянно улыбнулся и кивнул в знак согласия. Обычно Шерлок считал подобные прогулки напрасной тратой времени, ведь он видел эти места уже много раз, но сейчас ему вдруг захотелось перед наступлением сезона осенних дождей, когда дни становятся серыми и одолевает беспричинная хандра, посмотреть на родной Эдинбург с высоты птичьего полёта. Кроме того, было бы интересно понаблюдать за реакцией новенького.

Сегодня с ним происходило что-то странное. Джон не мог сосредоточиться на учебном материале и с нетерпением ждал конца уроков. Ему, конечно, очень нравилось сидеть рядом с Шерлоком, однако от этого соседства у него почему-то вовсю трепыхалось сердце, а ладони потели, как перед тестированием. Джону не терпелось расспросить Шерлока, откуда он выудил столько информации, однако он не хотел с первого дня прослыть нарушителем дисциплины, поэтому молчал. Лишь на перемене после третьего урока Джон смог справиться с несвойственной ему ранее робостью и предложил Шерлоку пообедать в школьной столовой. Холмс презрительно скривился и заявил, что он не ест в школе, ибо процесс пищеварения мешает процессу усвоения знаний, кроме того, готовят в местной столовой просто отвратительно. Так что Уотсону пришлось давиться сваренной на воде безвкусной овсянкой и жёстким, как подошва армейского ботинка, бифштексом в компании столь же непривередливых в еде одноклассников.

После уроков Холмс неожиданно предложил Уотсону пойти вместе домой. Обычно дорога домой занимала у длинноногого Шерлока не более четверти часа, но сегодня она растянулась на полтора часа, потому что обоим юношам почему-то не хотелось спешить. Джон и Шерлок сначала медленно шли по оживлённой Брумхайз роад, затем свернули на Форрестрер Парк Драйв, застроенную двухэтажными коттеджами с аккуратно постриженными газонами и зелёными изгородями из дикого винограда и плюща. Увидев недавно открывшийся здесь универсам «Теско»*, Джон вспомнил, что мать просила его по дороге домой купить молока и хлеба, и потащил Шерлока внутрь. Холмс не любил ходить по магазинам, обычно он зверел, когда матери удавалось уговорить его помочь ей с покупками. Ведь она таскала его в течение нескольких часов по универсаму, методично обходя один отдел за другим и делая покупки на неделю, а Шерлоку приходилось катить за ней переполненную продуктами тележку. Однако Джон на удивление быстро сориентировался и забежал лишь в интересовавшие его отделы, чем вызвал уважение Шерлока, после чего они продолжили путь по Форрестрер Парк Драйв.

\- Феноменально, мы уложились всего в четверть часа, - сказал, посмотрев на наручные часы, Шерлок. – Ты шёл по залу универсама так уверенно, как будто всегда здесь жил.

\- Ничего удивительного, - объяснил Джон, - ведь во всех супермаркетах этой сети однотипное расположение отделов. Если знаешь, что тебе нужно, то просто направляешься в соответствующий отдел, берёшь это и идёшь к кассам, очереди возле которых днём обычно невелики.

Джону, аппетитно хрустевшему кукурузными палочками, удалось соблазнить ими Шерлока, ненавязчиво сунув ему под нос ладонь, полную любимого детьми лакомства, и тот осторожно взял несколько штук зубами. Они жевали воздушные сладкие комочки, таявшие во рту, и болтали о своих увлечениях. Вернее, болтал в основном Шерлок, а Джон слушал, развесив уши и разве что не раскрыв рот от удивления. Потому что каким-то непостижимым образом Холмс умудрялся рассказывать не только о себе, но и о Джоне, причём такие подробности, которых он вроде бы не должен был знать. Джон даже закашлялся, когда Шерлок высказал предположение, что тот планирует связать свою жизнь с медициной. Положим, о его родителях Холмс мог узнать, случайно увидев документы в кабинете директора. Но о своём намерении поступать в Колледж медицины Джон не говорил никому, кроме матери, потому что ещё не был до конца уверен. Ведь существовала ещё одна столь же сильная страсть – регби.

\- Потрясающе! – искренне удивился Джон. – А ты? Ты тоже собираешься стать врачом?

\- Нет, меня больше привлекает научно-исследовательская работа.

\- Но можно ведь совмещать одно и другое, - заметил Джон.

Определённо, этот парень был неглуп, - решил Шерлок. Пока что их интересы совпадали, и с каждой минутой Джон нравился ему всё больше. С ним не хотелось расставаться. Поэтому по мере приближения к дому, Шерлок всё больше замедлял шаг.

 

Сегодня Клара снова оказалась на вокзале Эдинбург-Уэверли. На этот раз она провожала Ирэн. Мисс Адлер покидала Эдинбург так быстро, потому что Уиндхэмский театр давал здесь только одно представление в рамках ежегодного фестиваля искусств Эдинбургский Фриндж, завершая его. Затянутая в приталенный чёрный костюм Ирэн сегодня уже не пыталась звать Клару с собой. Видно поняла, что это бесполезно. 

Они проговорили вчера после спектакля полночи, как будто расстались всего несколько дней назад, и не было этих десяти лет, прожитых порознь. Клара поддалась на уговоры Ирэн и поехала с ней в гостиницу. Они выпили шампанского, и у Клары и в прямом, и в переносном смысле закружилась голова. Она порывисто обняла Ирэн и стала её целовать. Она хотела сказать, как сожалеет о своём малодушном решении расстаться с любимой, что хотела бы иметь возможность повернуть время вспять и всё изменить… Глупая, на что она только надеялась после стольких лет? Ведь и ежу ясно, что такая женщина, как Ирэн, не могла долго оставаться одна. Но всё равно Кларе было неприятно, когда в номер Ирэн, открыв дверь между номерами, спокойно и уверенно вошла её костюмер Кейт. Прозрачный пеньюар поверх кружевного белья не оставлял сомнений насчёт их взаимоотношений. Почувствовав себя идиоткой, Клара быстро вскочила с дивана, на котором сидела, и, лепеча оправдания, схватила свою сумочку:

\- Простите, мне нужно идти, у меня завтра утром первый звонок, нужно прийти в школу пораньше.

\- Всё нормально, можешь никуда не торопиться, у нас с Кейт свободные отношения, - взяла её за руку Ирэн. Кейт кивнула и села рядом с ней, оценивающе поглядывая на Клару.

Но для Клары это не было нормально, и она вырвала руку.

\- Решила заняться благотворительностью? – бросила она своей бывшей. - Извини, но сегодня я не в настроении, у меня голова разболелась после шампанского. Спокойной или неспокойной ночи, - стараясь не расплакаться от огорчения, она поспешила выскочить из номера.

 

\- Не думала, что ты придёшь провожать меня после той сцены, которую устроила вчера у меня в номере, - произнесла Ирэн.

\- Вероятно, я слишком старомодна для подобных экспериментов, - Клара и сама не понимала, какого чёрта она здесь делает, ведь утраченного уже не вернуть. Нельзя войти дважды в одну реку.

\- А когда-то ты была не против поэкспериментировать…

\- Это было давно и неправда. Иди, тебя ждёт Кейт.

\- До свидания, Клара, - Ирэн коснулась губами её щеки. 

\- Прощай, Ирэн, - Клара лишь сделала вид, что целует её, чмокнув губами над миниатюрной ушной раковиной.

Ирэн зацокала высокими каблучками по платформе.

\- Прощай навсегда, - тихо добавила Клара, когда Ирэн скрылась в вагоне. Хотелось встать на четвереньки и завыть, долго и протяжно, как волк на Луну. Ей снова было больно. Ведь хуже всего, когда тебе дают надежду, а потом её отбирают. 

 

* Конечно же, там не было в те времена Теско, но мне очень захотелось, чтоб он был


	4. Chapter 4

Субботнее утро встретило вышедшего из дома Шерлока туманом, что не предвещало хорошей видимости c вершины Трона Артура, но он всё равно направился на остановку, где его должен был подобрать школьный автобус. Несколько девчонок, побоявшихся попасть под дождь, не явились, зато Джон Уотсон уже торчал у обочины, засунув руки в карманы чёрной ветровки. Он улыбнулся Шерлоку, и тому показалось, что из-за туч выглянуло cолнце. 

Когда автобус доехал до Холирудского парка, подвезя их почти к самому подножию холма, действительно распогодилось. Ветер, дувший с моря, разогнал тучи, и под действием солнечных лучей туман быстро рассеялся. Старшеклассники высыпали из автобуса и разбились на группы, галдя и дурачась. Уиггинс врубил захваченный из дома двухкассетник и, поставив его на плечо, принялся пританцовывать. Мисс Остин стоило немалых трудов согнать эту стаю в кучу и призвать к порядку, пригрозив конфисковать магнитофон. Квин Драйв (Королевская Дорога), по которой они шли в начале, была довольно пологой и пролегала по заросшей травой пустоши, где лишь изредка встречались невысокие деревца. Однако вскоре ребятам и девчатам пришлось свернуть на тропу, круто уходившую вверх, и начать подъём по покрытым низкойжёсткой травой склонам холма. То ли из-за того, что крикунам теперь не хватало дыхалки, то ли потому что суровая неброская красота этого места, излучавшего первобытную дикую мощь, пробрала до мурашек по коже даже циников, ребята вскоре притихли, и Клара получила возможность затронуть запланированную заранее тему:

\- По преданю, где-то в районе холма Трон Артура находился легендарный рыцарский замок короля Артура - Камелот.

\- Мисс Остин, в Великобритании называются так же или похоже, пик Бен Артур на западе, иногда тоже именуемый Трон Артура, и Сидение Артура на хребте под названием Камень Артура в озёрном крае Камбрии. Не мог же Камелот быть в каждом из этих мест, - как это частенько случалось, перебил её Шерлок. - Однако традиционное гэльское название Arthur's seat в Эдинбурге, по мнению Уильяма Мейтленда - это искажение Àrd-na-Said, означающее «Высота стрелы» (возможно от «Archer's Seat» - «позиция стрелков»). Кроме того, Джон Милн предложил этимологию Ard-thir Suidhe – «место на возвышенности».

\- Спасибо за информацию, расширившую наш кругозор, - сухо сказала Клара, которой порой хотелось треснуть по лбу указкой этого всезнайку. – Однако мне больше нравится думать, что Камелот был именно здесь. Наверняка все помнят легенды о короле Артуре, которые мы с вами проходили в шестом классе. Они оказали большое влияние на английскую литературу от средних веков до наших дней, порождая массу различных версий. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы сейчас каждый из вас вспомнил книги о короле Артуре, которые читал, и поделился с нами своими впечатлениями.

\- Ну вот, снова урок, - раздался недовольный возглас Тома. Ещё бы, ведь дорога сейчас шла круто вверх, да ещё зигзагами. Приходилось прикладывать массу усилий, чтобы позорно не отстать от класса, а тут ещё про какие-то книги рассказывай.

\- А фильмы не подойдут? – поинтересовалась Салли. – Мне очень понравился американский фильм «Экскалибур».

\- Нет, только книги, - в данном вопросе мисс Остин была непреклонна.

\- Я читал трилогию Мэри Стюарт про Мерлина и короля Артура «Хрустальный грот», «Полые холмы» и «Последнее волшебство», где изложена довольно интересная точка зрения на знакомые нам по легендам события, - Джон решил блеснуть перед учительницей и Шерлоком, чтобы показать ему, что он тоже не лыком шит. – В первом из романов рассказывается о молодых годах Мерлина. Автор пишет о нём не как о великом волшебнике, а как об обычном человеке, который отличался от других лишь своей учёностью и тягой к знаниям. Книги, написаны в ключе «чудеса и их разоблачение». Их стоит прочесть и тем, кто любит исторические романы, и поклонникам жанра фэнтези. Кстати, Мэри Стюарт много лет прожила в Эдинбурге, и я думаю, что на написание этих романов её как раз и вдохновили легенды о том, что Камелот находился именно здесь, - Джон указал рукой на вершину холма. – Вот только мне было жаль прожившего одинокую жизнь Мэрлина, который не мог быть с женщиной, иначе лишился бы своего магического дара. По иронии судьбы на склоне лет он влюбился в своего ученика, оказавшегося переодетой девушкой, и утратил своё могущество.

\- Спасибо, Уотсон, я не читала книг Мэри Стюарт, но теперь обязательно восполню этот пробел, - искренне поблагодарила Джона мисс Остин. - Я правильно понимаю, что книги были написаны сравнительно недавно?

\- Да, последняя была напечатана всего три года назад. – И зачитана до дыр, ведь в подростковом возрасте Джон обожал фэнтези.

\- Хорошо, кто ещё читал книги о короле Артуре? – хлопнула в ладоши Клара.

\- Я читала «Королеву фей» Эдмунда Спенсера, - подала голос запыхавшаяся Молли. – Эта книга о том, как молодой принц Артур, ещё не ставший королём, влюбился в Королеву Фей и тщетно разыскивал её по всему свету.

\- Спасибо, Хупер, - честно говоря, упомянутый Молли роман не имел никакого отношения к легендам о Камелоте и рыцарях круглого стола. Его автор всего лишь воспользовался популярным персонажем, сочинив о нём абсолютно другую историю, но мисс Остин не стала об этом упоминать, чтобы не расстраивать ранимую девушку. - Посмотрите, какой простор, как здесь красиво! – воскликнула Клара, когда они достигли вершины холма, оттуда открылся захватывающий вид на Старый город и залив Ферт-оф-Форт, на поверхности которого играли блики от пробивающихся сквозь тучи солнечных лучей.

Однако далеко не все ученики разделяли её восторг. 

\- Готичненькоо, - произнёс Джим, глядя на крыши старинных домов и шпили церквей.

Немного отдышавшись, Уиггинс принялся привычно дурачиться:

\- Если здесь на самом деле когда-то находился легендарный Камелот и настоящий трон короля Артура, то мы должны преклонить пред ним колени. – Билли бухнулся на колени, несколько шутников поддержали его, и началась цепная реакция. Шерлок тоже опустился на колени рядом с Джоном. – О, великий король, внемли же нашим молитвам и даруй нам храбрость и отвагу, чтобы мы могли добиться в жизни всего, к чему стремимся! – дальше Билли продолжал нести какую-то околесицу, но Шерлок его уже не слушал.

Он с удивлением смотрел на преобразившееся лицо Джона. Все остальные молились в шутку, а он – всерьёз. Похоже, Уотсон действительно верил в то, что король может услышать его из благословенного Авалона. Шерлок был прагматиком и рационалистом до мозга костей, но сейчас он невольно позавидовал удивительной способности Джона верить в чудеса. Он легонько коснулся руки Джона, и тот повернул к нему голову. Странно, чем меньше человек любит человечество в целом, тем больше шансов у какого-то незнакомца задеть тонкую чувствительную струнку в его сердце. Порой достаточно пустяка: лёгкой улыбки, поворота головы, при котором лицо обычного человека вдруг кажется лицом ангела, тепла ладошки, искорки весёлого безумия, вспыхнувшей в глубине кобальтовых глаз, и ты понимаешь, что пропал, и мир никогда уже не будет прежним.

Внезапно весь окружающий мир обрушился на Шерлока во всей своей полноте и многообразии. Теперь он замечал то, на что раньше не обращал внимания. Каждую травинку в бисере искрящихся в солнечном свете росинок, пронзительную синеву осеннего неба, по которому плыли кучевые облака, каждый волосок на голове Джона и ползущую по его голове божью коровку. Всё теперь наполнилось новым смыслом. В душе зазвенело радостное предвкушение чего-то удивительного. Уотсон казался ему сейчас таким маленьким, таким трогательно-беззащитным, что душа переполнилась щемящей нежностью, смешанной с желанием защитить его от всех невзгод. Шерлок замер, впервые прислушавшись к голосу своего сердца. А сердце пыталось сказать, что его поразил недуг любви, которую Шерлок всю жизнь считал выдумкой беллетристов для развлечения скучающих домохозяек, а теперь испытывал сам и уже не анализировал, почему произошёл сей необъяснимый сбой его прекрасно отлаженного разума.

Очарование момента внезапно было разрушено Молли Хупер, включившей магнитофон Уиггинса, и принявшейся ритмично двигаться под громкую музыку. Молли была единственной, кто заметил, что Холмс и Уотсон, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга. Слишком долгие взгляды, слишком красноречивые. Парни не должны друг на друга так смотреть. И вообще, Шерлок должен был так смотреть лишь на неё. Вот Молли и постаралась обратить его внимание на себя довольно быстрым и, как она считала, эффектным способом. К ней начали присоединяться долго сдерживавшие бьющую через край энергию одноклассники, и вскоре все, кроме Джона и Шерлока, отплясывали подобно дикарям под зажигательную песню Африка Симона «Hafanana». 

\- Да ну вас, пойду, поброжу одна, - обиженно махнула на них рукой Клара, которой хотелось тишины и умиротворения. Вот так всегда, распинаешься перед ними, пытаясь достучаться до их разума, а они думают тем, что ниже пояса…

Шерлок снял с волос Джона букашку. Тот сразу же отобрал её у него и посадил на свой указательный палец, приговаривая: 

\- Божья коровка, лети-ка домой, в твоём доме пожар, твои детки одни.

\- Думаешь, она тебя понимает? – фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Но это же подействовало, - улыбнулся Джон, когда «солнышко», взобравшись на подушечку пальца, послушно расправило крапчатые крылышки и улетело.

\- Чушь, просто божьи коровки всегда ползут вверх, к свету.

\- Ну и что… - Джон пожал плечами.

Молли уже давно была уверена, что Шерлок создан для неё, вот только он об этом не догадывался. Лихо отплясывавшая Хупер не сводила ревнивого взгляда с Шерлока, а тот по-прежнему не обращал на неё внимания. Что она ни делала, всё было без толку. Ей стало обидно до слёз. Молли продолжала танцевать, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма, двигаясь, как механическая игрушка, у которой закончился завод. Когда песня закончилась, она оторвалась от коллектива и побежала вниз.

\- Хупер, ты куда? – воскликнула вспомнившая, что отвечает за детей, мисс Остин.

\- Да ну её, эту малахольную, видать у неё ПМС, - пренебрежительно высказалась Салли Донован, а Шерлок даже не повернул голову, чтобы проводить взглядом беглянку. Ведь рядом был магнит помощнее…

 

Артурс Сит: http://voxxter.ru/common/img/exposition/364/Salisbury-Crags-2.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Вскоре похолодало и зарядили нудные моросящие дожди, но плохая погода больше не имела значения, потому что у Шерлока было теперь личное Солнце – Джон Уотсон. И пусть в воздухе висела взвесь из мелких капель воды (вроде бы и зонт раскрывать не хочется, а походишь часок без него, и вся одежда напитывается сыростью, а влажная шевелюра становится похожей на одуванчик), и с залива частенько налетали порывы пронизывающего ветра, Шерлоку никогда не было холодно рядом с Джоном. Они стали неразлучны. Вместе ходили в школу и возвращались домой, перемывая кости одноклассникам, вместе сидели на большей части уроков и участвовали в тренировках школьной команды по регби. 

Джон не анализировал свои чувства, ему просто было хорошо с Шерлоком, рядом с ним он ощущал себя так, словно становился выше ростом, красивее и мог горы свернуть. Несмотря на радостное волнение, охватывавшее его всякий раз, когда он видел Шерлока, Джон считал то, что испытывал к нему дружескими чувствами. А то, что у него бешено колотится сердце и мурашки бегут по коже при виде друга, так это потому, что Шерлок такой необычный, всесторонне одарённый и… очень красивый.

Джон уже не робел, как в первые дни их знакомства, но в его голосе по-прежнему звучали нотки восхищения. А ещё он умел слушать и впитывать в себя новую информацию, и Шерлок, не в силах устоять перед искушением, вдохновенно трепался обо всём на свете, пожирая глазами чуть приоткрытый рот Джона. И всё это лишь для того, чтобы показаться ему умнее, чтобы Джон и думать не мог ни о ком кроме него, чтобы даже не смотрел в сторону этих глупых девчонок.

 

Изнемогающая от усталости и желания съесть что-нибудь мучное и сладкое Клара поднялась с коврика, на котором качала пресс. То, что она ограничивала себя в еде, явно не шло на пользу её нервной системе, а лишний вес упорно не хотел исчезать. Зато исчезли спокойствие и уравновешенность. Глядя на своё отражение в зеркале, Клара вынуждена была согласиться с расхожим выражением: «худая корова – это ещё не газель». И для кого она старается? Кому это нужно? У Ирэн давно уже своя жизнь, и в этой новой жизни больше нет места скромной школьной учительнице, тщетно пытающейся втиснуть своё располневшее тело в 38 размер*. А Андерсона она прогнала. Наверное зря, но тут уж ничего не попишешь, она слишком горда, чтобы первой звонить ему и извиняться за cвою несдержанность. Зазвонил телефон. Это оказался лёгкий на помине Филипп, который как ни в чём ни бывало поздоровался спросил, как дела?

\- Пока не родила, - привычно ответила Клара, не желая посвящать его в подробности своей жизни. Надо же, его в окно, а он в дверь, и всё ему нипочём…

\- Ты ведь отказалась от моей помощи в этом вопросе. Занята сегодня?

\- Да нет, просто очень устала, - она уже знала, к чему этот вопрос. Он хотел прийти к ней. Может быть, мама права, и не стоит ждать, что когда-нибудь в её дверь постучится идеал, может, хватит уже мечтать о журавлях в небе и пора остепениться и родить ребёнка от такой вот синички, которая сама идёт в руки? Потому что, судя по всему, в её случае единственная альтернатива этому – одинокая старость. Интересно, что будет меньшим злом, - подумала Клара, - натрескаться пирожных или переспать с Андерсоном? На душе у неё сейчас было настолько муторно, что нужно было срочно чем-то это заглушить. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не думать о том, во что превратилась её жизнь, иначе она накрутит себя до сердечного приступа, ведь стоило е й понервничать, и у неё начиналась аритмия.

\- Может, сходим сегодня куда-нибудь? – предложил Филипп.

\- Не знаю. Ну, приходи… - неуверенно сказала она.

\- Ну, приходи, ну, не приходи. Не слышу в твоём голосе энтузиазма, - теперь вожжа попала под хвост Андерсону. - Где страсть, которой жаждет измотанный работой мужчина? Где радость от ожидания встречи? Даже бревно вело бы себя активнее.

\- Так завёл бы себя какого-нибудь Пиноккио, вместо того, чтобы названивать мне, раз я настолько тебя не устраиваю, - психанула Клара и повесила трубку. Выбор в пользу пирожных с кремом был сделан, теперь нужно было сходить за ними в супермаркет, и Клара пошла в ванную, чтобы привести себя в божеский вид.

Раздумывая, что лучше купить, упаковку заварных пирожных с шоколадной глазурью или ведёрко ванильного мороженого с шоколадной крошкой, мисс Остин шла по направлению к «Теско». На детской площадке у универсама она увидела двух своих учеников. Она удивилась не тому, что они были здесь в такой поздний час, ведь эта парочка была неразлучна с тех пор, как Джон Уотсон пришёл в её класс. Просто Шерлок был сейчас совсем другим человеком, а не язвой, колючкой и ехидной, как порой называли его обиженные едкими замечаниями этого непризнанного гения одноклассники. Шерлок отбросил сейчас весь свой цинизм и обычную серьёзность и дурачился как обычный подросток, влюблённый подросток. То, как он смотрел на Уотсона, не оставляло сомнений. Вроде бы они ничего такого не делали, но воздух вокруг них звенел от напряжения. Клара грустно усмехнулась, вспомнив ушедшую, как вода сквозь пальцы, молодость и утраченные иллюзии. Похоже, что юноши сейчас находятся ещё на стадии осознания своих чувств, а до их принятия им ещё очень далеко. Но это и есть самый лучший период влюблённости, когда ничего ещё не определено, и можно предаваться мечтам, в которых возможно всё, когда сердце сладко замирает, стоит лишь увидеть его…

Джон и Шерлок со счастливыми лицами катались на детских качелях, соревнуясь, кто раскачается сильнее. Железные прутья качельки Шерлока уже бились о металлическую планку-ограничитель, не позволяющий сделать полный оборот – «солнышко», а Холмсу было всё мало. Мало усыпанного звёздами неба, в которое он взмывал, мало восторженных взглядов Джона и ощущения замирания внутри живота, когда качеля на долю секунды зависала в крайнем положении перед тем, как двинуться вниз, и он испытывал состояние невесомости. Он знал, что мать сегодня, как обычно, будет ругаться по поводу его позднего возвращения и тщательно обнюхивать его, проверяя, не пахнет ли от него табаком или спиртным. Будет выспрашивать, где и с кем он был и ворчать, что он мог бы найти себе компанию получше, чем сын водопроводчика и официантки. Но ему было всё равно. Ему было сейчас настолько хорошо с Джоном, что можно было не думать об этом. С Джоном вообще можно было ни о чём не думать, а просто наслаждаться жизнью, каждой её секундой, навечно запечатлевая в Чертогах разума сотни мельчайших оттенков эмоций, отражавшихся на его лице.

 

Они с Ирэн тоже сначала дурачились, изображая парочку лесбиянок, чтобы эффектно отшивать клеившихся к ним парней, а потом долго смеяться над тем, какие глупые у них были рожи. Клара тогда ещё не осознавала, что была влюблена в свою подругу, а та всегда держала нос по ветру. Ирэн нравилось манипулировать людьми, разжечь в мужчине или женщине страсть, довести до кипения, а потом оттолкнуть свою жертву.

Однажды на втором курсе она привела в их комнату в общежитии очень красивого блондина, на которого сразу же запала Клара. «Увязался за мной, уж не знаю, что с ним делать», - пояснила она, однако, тем не менее, не спешила отделаться от нового ухажёра. Их соседка по комнате Дженнифер уехала на выходные к родителям, поэтому они оставили Эндрю ночевать. Бедный парень пробегал всю ночь от одной красотки к другой, но коварные девушки лишь дразнили его. Они позволяли ему ласкать, целовать, трогать себя, но не больше. Ни одна из них так и не пошла с ним до конца. Ирэн не стала делать этого, потому что мужчины её не интересовали, но она любила играть с ними. Её забавляло, насколько примитивными и предсказуемыми были их реакции. А Клара не смогла сделать этого, потому что рядом была Ирэн.

Под утро злой и крайне неудовлетворённый Эндрю поняв, что здесь ему ничего не обломится, хмуро попрощался с ними и отправился восвояси. Заперев за ним дверь, Клара поинтересовалась:

\- Почему ты с ним не переспала? – она ещё не подозревала, что Ирэн тогда привела этого парня лишь для того, чтобы раздразнить её и заставить ревновать, спровоцировав на открытое проявление чувств. Она тогда была слишком возбуждена, чтобы о чём-либо думать.

\- Потому что не хотела.

\- А я хотела, но не стала этого делать из-за тебя.

\- Ну и зря, тебе стоило прислушаться к своим желаниям, - лениво и в то же время грациозно потягиваясь, сказала Ирэн, напомнив Кларе чёрную кошку. – Если тебе чего-то хочется, то бери это, не комплексуя по поводу того, что о тебе подумают окружающие.

\- Что если я сделаю это прямо сейчас? – сказала Клара и, как бы шутя, поцеловала подругу в губы.

Ирэн тут же поцеловала её ответ и обняла за талию. Достаточно было всего лишь потянуть за поясок коротенького шёлкового халатика, чтобы Клара осталась в одном белье.

\- Снова изображаем лесбики? – немного неестественно рассмеялась она. – Но он ведь уже ушёл.

\- Ты ведь хочешь это испытать со мной, вот почему ты не позволила ему себя трахнуть, - шепнула Ирэн ей на ухо, обдавая шею Клары своим горячим дыханием.

Тянущее ощущение внизу живота, испытываемое Кларой на протяжении многих часов, из приятного давно уже превратилось в мучительное, и она была согласна на всё, лишь бы поскорее избавиться от него. Поэтому она не стала протестовать, когда подруга увлекла её на кровать, лишая остатков одежды. Ирэн выскользнула из своего халатика, под которым не было ничего, кроме неё и распласталась на простынях, из-под прикрытых ресниц наблюдая за Кларой.

Клара осторожно ласкала её грудь, несмело покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи, затем легла сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, и стала тереться своим кучерявым лобком о гладко выбритый лобок Ирэн. Она возбуждалась всё больше, однако желанная разрядка так и не наступала. Раздосадованная её неловкими действиями Ирэн перекатилась и оказалась сверху, перехватывая инициативу. Её руки оказались более умелыми, без стеснения пробежавшись по внутренней стороне бёдер Клары, лаская самые чувствительные места, язык настойчиво вторгся в её рот, словно бы демонстрируя, что желает сделать его хозяйка с отдающимся на её милость телом. Ладонь Ирэн легла на лобок Клары, и стала делать то, на что не решилась Клара - осторожно массировать его. В результате её действий болезненное, на грани спазма, возбуждение Клары уменьшились, уступая место приятной истоме. Тогда один из пальцев Ирэн осторожно нырнул в скользкую глубину. Было необычно, но вместе с тем весьма приятно. Вскоре за первым пальцем отправился второй, сначала причинив некоторый дискомфорт.

\- Ай! – воскликнула Клара.

\- Вот уж не думала, что ты до сих пор девственница, - удивилась Ирэн.

\- Девственница. Только очень развратная, - поморщившись от боли, ответила Клара.

\- Уже нет, - усмехнулась Ирэн и стала трахать её пальцами, доводя до стонов, нецензурной брани и оглушительного оргазма, от которого онемели пальцы на руках и ногах.

Неизвестно, было бы Кларе в первый раз так же хорошо с мужчиной, но они с Ирэн в то утро несколько раз набрасывались друг на друга, как изголодавшиеся волчицы, и каждый из них заканчивался ошеломляющим оргазмом.

 

Клара очнулась от воспоминаний, в последний раз с сожалением посмотрела на Джона и Шерлока (бедняги, они сейчас так беззаботны и ещё не подозревают, какие препятствия ждут их впереди), и поспешила в отдел кондтерских изделий. Она решила, что сегодня купит себе бисквитный тортик с масляным кремом и отведёт душу… в безопасное место.

 

\- Может, ты познакомишь меня, наконец, со своей девушкой? – озадачила Джона Линда, когда он вернулся домой.

\- С чего ты взяла, что у меня есть девушка? 

\- Ты стал поздно возвращаться домой и выглядишь слегка ошалевшим от счастья.

\- Нет у меня никакой девушки. Мы гуляли с Шерлоком, - буркнул Джон и почему-то покраснел.

\- С Шерлоком, так с Шерлоком, - Линда сделала вид, что поверила. Наверняка сын ещё не признался девушке в любви, поэтому и стесняется представить её маме, выдумывая, что гулял допоздна с другом. – Мой руки и садись за стол, второй раз ужин тебе разогревать я не буду, - сердце Линды почувствовало изменение состояния её сына, но она пока ещё не догадывалось о том, кто был объектом его влюблённости.

 

* Британский размер 38 соответствует российскому 46


	6. Chapter 6

Сегодня в школе была спартакиада по-шотландски - ребята, одетые в килты, соревновались на стадионе, кто дальше метнёт булыжник или брёвнышко. Шерлок, одетый в килт из шерстяной ткани тартана* «Дункан» закружился, готовясь к броску, и складочки красиво разлетелись в стороны, обнажая мускулистые бёдра и не только... Раздались ахи-вздохи, кое-кто даже присвистнул, потому что Шерлок блеснул не только оригинальной техникой и рекордной дальностью броска, но и голой задницей. Молли Хупер разве что слюни не пустила, узрев обычно скрываемый под брюками «пьедестал» Шерлока, а тот на неё, как обычно, ноль внимания, фунт презрения, да и всех остальных имел он в виду… 

\- Холмс, за аморальное поведение ты отстраняешься от соревнований! – рявкнул на него тренер Флетчер. – И от тренировок тоже, пока ко мне не явится твоя мать.

\- Ой, можно подумать, тут институт благородных девиц… - несносный мальчишка нагло улыбался, явно довольный своей выходкой.

С невозмутимым видом Шерлок подошёл к скамейке, поправил спорран** и уселся рядом с Уотсоном. Джон искоса глянул на него и спросил:

\- А трусы на тебе есть?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся во все 32 зуба Шерлок.

\- Ага, понятно, - Джон смущённо отвернулся в сторону. Почему-то ему стало не по себе, оттого что Шерлок сидел рядом с ним практически голый снизу.

Холмс немного удивился такой реакции Уотсона. С чего бы это одному парню смущаться в присутствии другого, которого он к тому же не раз видел полуобнажённым в раздевалке? Если только… Джон не испытывал к нему тех же чувств, что заставляли сердце Шерлока биться сильнее не от физической нагрузки, а от близости человека, который ему нравился, и невозможности реализовать потребность прикоснуться к нему. Это нужно было немедленно проверить. Шерлок непринуждённо закинул ногу на ногу и положил руку на плечи Джона. Тот вздрогнул от его прикосновения, но не отстранился, напротив, немного откинулся назад, опираясь на руку Шерлока, как на спинку, при этом его щёки порозовели.

\- Здесь становится скучно. Джон, ты ведь тоже выбыл из соревнований, идём отсюда, - негромко сказал Шерлок.

Нехорошо было сбегать из школы до объявления победителей, но желание побыть с Шерлоком наедине победило, и Джон кивнул. Они поднялись и, не сказав никому ни слова, ушли со стадиона. Поскольку в это время все увлечённо следили за парнями, перетягивавшими канат, то их уход заметили лишь Молли Хупер, ревниво глядевшая на то, что Шерлок держал Джона за руку, да Салли Донован, отмечая очередную странность в поведении «этого фрика».

 

Встречи с Кларой успели войти в привычку, и теперь Филипп чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи без привычного секса дважды в неделю. Хоть он и считал, что учительница слишком много умничает, порой путая его с одним из своих учеников, однако ему льстило, что с ним спит такая умная и эрудированная женщина, которая, словно энциклопедия, может сразу дать ответ на любой вопрос. Надо признать, что ему не хватало Клары. Однако за последние два месяца они общались всего пару раз и то лишь по телефону, успевая зацепиться за слова и поссориться. Андерсон считал, что вскоре она одумается и позвонит ему, но время шло, а Клара всё не звонила. Сначала он хотел снова позвонить ей сам, но потом передумал и решил, что будет лучше, если он сделает ей сюрприз – заедет за ней в пятницу на работу и повезёт поужинать в ресторан, затем они сходят в театр (раз уж она так увлечена пьесами Шекспира, он купит билеты на «Двенадцатую ночь»), она подобреет, и приятный вечер плавно перейдёт в не менее приятную ночь в её постели.

Филипп так и сделал, однако планы его оказались нарушены - когда он приехал в школу, то не обнаружил Клару ни в учительской комнате, ни в классе литературы. Неужели он опоздал или это она ушла домой раньше, и они разминулись?

\- Ты случайно не знаешь, где мисс Остин? – спросил он у кудрявой чернокожей девушки, с которой столкнулся в дверях класса.

\- А вы кем ей приходитесь? – спросила та, глядя на него оценивающим взглядом. Салли ждала учительницу, чтобы разжалобить её и выклянчить более высокий балл за сочинение по поэзии Редьярда Киплинга, но, похоже, дождалась свою судьбу. Симпатичный респектабельный мужчина среднего возраста – вот кто ей нужен, а не сексуально озабоченные одноклассники, финансово зависящие от своих родителей. Такой наверняка не только разденет, но и оденет… 

\- Я - её бойфренд, доктор Андерсон, - отрекомендовался Филипп. А что, пусть все знают, что Клара – его женщина.

\- Странно, - сделала удивлённые глаза Салли, - я думала, что её парень – тренер Флетчер, она как раз сейчас любезничает с ним в спортзале.

Он не хотел верить девушке, но ноги сами понесли его в спортзал. Там было пусто и темно, лишь из-за приоткрытой двери подсобки со спортивным инвентарём пробивалась яркая полоса света и доносился негромкий голос Клары. Крадясь, как вор, Андерсон подошёл поближе и заглянул внутрь. Клара стояла вполоборота к двери довольно близко к статному красавцу спортивного телосложения и смотрела на него умоляющим взглядом. 

\- Возможно, я не стану этого делать, если вы согласитесь поужинать со мной, - сказал её визави.

\- Хорошо, я поужинаю с вами, - выдержав театральную паузу, согласилась Клара.

Кровь бросилась в голову Филиппа. Значит, та девчонка не соврала ему. Клара нашла ему замену, поэтому и была так резка с ним по телефону. Обиднее всего было то, что она не сказала ему об этом прямо, а крутила шашни с тренером за его спиной. Нет, друзья были правы, нельзя доверять актрисам, пусть даже бывшим: уйдя со сцены, они продолжают играть в жизни. Очень хотелось бросить ей в лицо что-нибудь обидное, но чего он этим добьётся? Только будет выглядеть смешным в глазах её нового хахаля. Нет, он не станет устраивать ей сцен, а поступит с ней так же. Андерсон развернулся и пошёл прочь. У дверей в вестибюле он снова встретился с темнокожей девушкой.

\- Уже уходите? – спросила она.

\- Да, я хотел подвезти мисс Остин домой, но она, похоже, нашла другого провожатого, - ответил ей расстроенный Филипп.

\- Может быть, тогда подвезёте домой меня? – девушка накручивала локон на палец, явно с ним кокетничая.

\- Почему бы и нет? – он сделал жест, предлагая ей пройти в дверь первой. Это было так старомодно и так мило. Такого уж точно не дождёшься от сверстников, воспитанных в духе равноправия полов. Этот мужчина умел ухаживать за женщинами. Похоже, что она не ошиблась, клеясь к нему. Они прошли через школьный двор, направляясь к его автомобилю. - Как тебя зовут? – спросил Андерсон, открывая перед ней дверцу.

\- Салли, - садясь в машину, темнокожая соблазнительница продемонстрировала аккуратные коленки.

\- Ты очень торопишься домой, Салли? – задал неожиданный вопрос Филипп. Он спланировал прекрасный вечер и не собирался менять свои планы. Не пропадать же билетам в театр и заказанному столику в ресторане из-за того, что Клара нашла ему замену? Он тоже может заменить её другой. А то, что девушка несовершеннолетняя, так это ничего. Они ведь просто вместе поужинают и посмотрят спектакль, а потом он отвезёт её домой. После этого ему, по крайней мере, будет не так обидно из-за того, как с ним обошлась Клара.

\- Нет, а что? – заинтересованно спросила девушка.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поужинать со мной в «Оригано», а потом сходить в Королевский театр.

\- С удовольствием, - просияла Салли. – Только мне перед этим нужно заехать домой переодеться. Вряд ли эта одежда будет уместна в театре, - сказала она, чуть приподнимая подол женского килта тёмно-синего цвета, чтобы продемонстрировать стройные бёдра. Мужчина глянул на них с явным интересом. Всё складывалось даже лучше, чем она могла предполагать.

\- Да не вопрос, - ответил Андерсон и повернул ключ зажигания.

 

Клара прекрасно знала, насколько суровой и нетерпимой была мать Шерлока, поэтому решила уговорить тренера не вызывать её в школу. Зачем мальчику лишние проблемы? Она дождалась, когда почти все разошлись, и отправилась в спортзал, чтобы поговорить с Флетчером. Тот как раз заканчивал наводить порядок в кладовке со спортинвентарём.

\- Мистер Флетчер, как вы считаете, можно ли судить людей, не зная условий их жизни? – начала она.

\- Можно просто Макс, мы ведь с вами не первый год в этой школе работаем и не один пуд соли съели в местной столовой, - он давно хотел познакомиться с мисс Остин поближе, но в школе она держала дистанцию и не подпускала к себе близко ни одного из коллег, а сейчас сама вдруг подошла к нему и завела разговор. – Не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

\- К тому, что я посещаю дома каждого из своих учеников, чтобы понять, в каких условиях он живёт, где спит, где делает уроки, каков психологический климат в семье. Только так можно понять, почему ученик ведёт себя так, а не иначе. Я бывала дома у Холмсов, и обстановка в этой семье оказала на меня гнетущее впечатление. Нет, это не то, что вы думаете, на первый взгляд там всё благополучно, просто его мать чересчур авторитарна и помешана на контроле. Она предъявляет к Шерлоку завышенные требования, постоянно сравнивая его со старшим братом, сделавшим блестящую карьеру в Лондоне. Мальчик не может пойти на открытую конфронтацию с ней, пока живёт в её доме, вот и бунтует понемногу в школе.

\- Ничего себе «понемногу», продемонстрировал сегодня всем голую задницу, - возмутился Флетчер.

\- Мистер… Макс, но ведь традиционно килт носили без нижнего белья, поскольку в седьмом веке, коим датируется первое его изображение, трусов ещё и в помине не было. В древности, задирая килт и оголяя мужское достоинство, шотландские воины демонстрировали презрение к своим врагам. Шерлок всего лишь следовал традиции, которая до сих пор соблюдаются солдатами королевского полка во время парадов, и он не виноват в том, что во время броска порыв ветра слишком высоко задрал подол его килта.

\- То есть во всём виноват лишь ветер? – недоверчиво вскинул брови тренер.

\- Именно. Поэтому не стоит лишний раз вызывать в школу миссис Холмс, - она посмотрела в его глаза, постаравшись вложить в этот взгляд как можно больше искренней заботы о лучшем ученике своего класса.

\- Возможно, я не стану этого делать, если вы согласитесь поужинать со мной, - шутливо предложил Флетчер. Когда ещё представится такой случай?

На какой-то миг Клара растерялась. Однако речь шла всего лишь об ужине, поэтому после недолгих колебаний она согласилась:

\- Хорошо, я поужинаю с вами.

 

Шерлок и Джон бродили по усыпанному опавшими листьями парку. Ковёр из жёлто-коричневых листьев шуршал под ногами. Как только солнце стало клониться к горизонту, резко похолодало, и Шерлок в своём килте на голое тело стал отчаянно мёрзнуть, однако наотрез отказывался идти домой, мотивируя это тем, что мать его потом оттуда не выпустит. Честно говоря, Джону тоже ещё не хотелось расставаться с Шерлоком. Поэтому они выбрали лавочку в безлюдном уголке парка и уселись на неё. Шерлок попытался обмотать шерстяную ткань вокруг вокруг заледеневших ног.

\- Так ты себе точно задницу отморозишь, садись лучше мне на колени, - предложил Джон, глядя на пупырышки, которыми покрылись видневшиеся из-под шерлокова килта участки кожи, приобретшие синюшный оттенок. 

Шерлока не нужно было долго упрашивать, он тут же взгромоздился на руки Джону.

\- Если ты положишь руки мне на бёдра, то я быстрей согреюсь, - Шерлоку было и так хорошо, но почему бы не попытаться сделать процесс согрева ещё приятнее.

Уотсону было чертовски неловко, ведь и без того со стороны их поза наверняка выглядела весьма двусмысленной, однако нужно было выручать этого приверженца старинных традиций, и он медленно положил поверх клетчатой ткани сначала одну ладонь, потом вторую. Обоих бросило в жар. Шерлок сидел смирно, хотя ему очень хотелось стиснуть Джона в объятиях. Через пару минут Уотсон понял, что возбуждается, и ему стало мучительно стыдно, ведь это было ужасно неправильно – испытывать подобные чувства от прикосновения к другу.

\- Шерлок, может, уже хватит? – сказал он, опасаясь как бы Холмс, сидевший у него на коленях, не почувствовал под своей задницей упругий бугорок.

\- Да, хватит нам уже ходить вокруг да около, - Холмс повернулся к нему, обнял за плечи и поцеловал в губы. 

В первый миг Джон запаниковал и напрягся, но ощущение от близости тёплых мягких губ было настолько приятным, что он махнул рукой на все свои предубеждения и позволил языку Шерлока проскользнуть в свой рот. Это было так необычно и так волнительно, что он едва не задохнулся, но не от нехватки кислорода, а от возбуждения. Неизвестно, сколько они целовались, потому что оба потеряли счёт времени. Не было ни одной связной мысли, которую удалось бы додумать до конца, ибо в головах царил хаос. Джон очнулся, когда понял, что Шерлок переместил его правую руку, положив на свой возбуждённый член, топорщивший юбочку. Нет, это было слишком. Джон вырвал руку и разорвал поцелуй. Слава богу, Шерлок не стал его удерживать и даже отсел в сторону, давая возможность прийти в себя. Холмсу и самому не помешало бы немного остыть, ведь до этого он никогда не испытывал ничего хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на то, что творилось с ним сейчас. Он пытался объяснить себе то, что его сейчас трясло от желания, бушующими в организме гормонами, но от осознания этого факта его влечение к Джону ничуть не уменьшилось. 

\- Мне… нужно домой, поздно уже… Линде нельзя волноваться, - смущённо затараторил Джон, глядя в сторону, и вскочил с лавки.

\- Ладно, идём домой, - согласился Шерлок, а то ведь так и примёрзнуть недолго.

Всю дорогу домой они шли, не осмеливаясь ни заговорить, ни прикоснуться друг к другу. Слишком сумбурными были мысли, слишком многое нужно было осознать перед тем, как произнести вслух.

 

* Тарта́н - орнамент, образованный саржевым переплетением нитей, заранее окрашенных в разные цвета, в результате чего образуется клетчатый узор, состоящий из горизонтальных и вертикальных полос, а также прямоугольных областей, заполненных диагональными полосками. Слово "tuar tan", от которого произошло "tartan", на гэльском значит цвет местности... Каждый род проектировал свой тартан, после чего он ткался вручную из шерсти домашних овец и становился традиционным клановым тартаном. Так развивались варианты тканей, особые в каждом районе, и можно было определить, откуда человек по расцветке его одежды.  
** Спорран - поясная сумка-кошель, чаще всего кожаная, носимая на поясе, на ремне килта или на отдельном узком ремешке или цепочке. Исторически использовалась для хранения всяких мелких вещей или в качестве кошелька, поскольку у килта отсутствуют карманы.


	7. Chapter 7

\- У тебя что-то случилось? – спросила заметно отяжелевшая в последнее время Линда у Джона, едва тот переступил порог.

\- Нет, с чего ты взяла? Всё нормально, - ответил сын, пряча глаза.

\- Джон, я же вижу, что ты от меня что-то срываешь. Надеюсь, что ты не набедокурил в школе и не нахватался плохих оценок, ты такой рассеянный в последнее время. Пойми, мне скоро придётся уйти с работы, а когда родится маленький, предстоят большие расходы и денег станет намного меньше, поэтому, поступая в университет, ты сможешь рассчитывать лишь на собственные знания.

\- Я возьму твою смену в кафе, - неожиданно выдал сын.

\- Ну уж нет, ты должен учиться, - возразила Линда. – Я хочу, чтобы хотя бы у тебя было высшее образование.

\- Хорошо, тогда половину смены, - упёрся Джон. - У нас многие в классе подрабатывают. Я уже взрослый и не хочу сидеть на твоей шее.

\- Ладно, попробуй, но если не будешь успевать делать уроки, то бросишь работу. Что тебе приготовить на ужин?

\- Не надо, я сам, иди лучше отдохни, вон как у тебя ноги отекли, - Джон торопливо чмокнул мать в щёку и прошмыгнул в свою комнату. Переодевшись, он отправился на кухню.

Линда часто валилась с ног после работы, поэтому Джон сызмальства научился готовить. Он не видел проблемы в том, чтобы нажарить себе картошки или отварить сардельки и нарезать салат. Однако сегодня из-за мыслей о Шерлоке у него пригорел даже отварной картофель (закончив варить, кастрюля начала жарить). Запихнув в себя картошку с дымком и обуглившийся стейк, Джон отправился в свою комнату и сел за учебники. Однако науки не шли в голову – он просто сидел над раскрытой книгой и смотрел в окно, за которым сгущались лиловые сумерки, и думал о своём.

Примерно через час, вспомнив, что подходит время его любимого сериала «Бержерак»*, он закрыл учебник и пошёл в гостиную к телевизору. Генри, тоже следивший за похождениями частного детектива, уже сидел на диване перед экраном. К сожалению, на сюжетных перипетиях сериала Джону сегодня тоже не удалось сосредоточиться, и он, проворонив развязку очередной истории, вернулся в свою комнату.

Уснуть ему так и не удалось. Проворочавшись полночи, Джон тихонько встал, включил свет и сел за стол. Он принялся писать письмо Шерлоку о том, что испытывает к нему и чем это для них чревато, надеясь, что тот поймёт и не сочтёт его трусом. Он часто вымарывал неудачные слова, а то и рвал на части лист и начинал заново. К утру шестистраничное объяснение было завершено, и лишь тогда Джон понял, что писал его не для Шерлока, а для самого себя, чтобы разложить по полочкам и понять то, что творилось с ним в последнее время в присутствии друга. Джон до последнего не хотел сдаваться, именуя Холмса другом, и только закончив письмо, понял, что именно к нему испытывает. Он разорвал послание на мелкие клочки и стал собираться в школу, поскольку за окном уже забрезжил рассвет. Он поговорит сегодня с Шерлоком начистоту безо всяких писем и если это не какая-то игра…

Джон наскоро умылся и позавтракал овсянкой, которую уже сварила мать, покидал в рюкзачок учебники и выскочил на улицу. Там его уже поджидал до безобразия пунктуальный Шерлок (нет, чтоб сегодня опоздать или вообще не пойти в школу). 

\- Извини, я сегодня не выспался, так что плохо сейчас соображаю, - сказал ему Джон. От недавней решимости расставить все точки над «i» не осталось и следа, и теперь он был не настроен откровенничать.

Всю дорогу они молчали, шагая на расстоянии ярда друг от друга, и это не было прежним непринуждённым молчанием, когда всё было понятно и без слов. Эта же тишина была давящей и гнетущей, как предгрозовое небо. Придя в школу, Джон раскрыл учебник биологии, дабы отгородиться от Шерлока и заодно освежить в памяти материал заданного на дом параграфа, забыв народную мудрость: «Не наелся – не налижешься». Оба изнывали от вынужденного молчания и растущего напряжения. Еле дождавшись большой перемены, Джон не стал идти в столовую, а предложил Шерлоку выйти на двор. Оба понимали, что подошло время важного разговора, но всё оттягивали этот момент, бродя среди сверстников. Они одновременно и жаждали объяснения, и боялись его. 

\- Шерлок, то, что случилось вчера вечером в парке… - начал Уотсон незадолго до звонка на урок.

\- Я давно хотел тебя поцеловать, но боялся, что после этого ты меня оттолкнёшь, - признался Холмс. - Ну, давай, говори, что всё это неправильно, что мы не должны этого делать. Ты ведь поэтому всё утро молчал? – уж лучше сразу было получить удар, чем и дальше томиться от неизвестности.

\- Это неправильно, потому что мы с тобой одного пола и ты – мой друг, но я люблю тебя, - огорошил его Джон.

\- Я тоже. Наверное.

\- Но ты не уверен.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не верю в любовь. Я уверен лишь в том, что хочу постоянно находиться рядом с тобой, а прямо сейчас я хочу снова поцеловать тебя.

\- Шерлок, не здесь, нас могут увидеть, - в горле внезапно пересохло, и Джон пожалел, что не купил в буфете хотя бы пакетик апельсинового сока. Шерлок взял его за руку и потащил в дальний угол школьного двора за теплицу.

 

В это утро вся школа имела возможность лицезреть, как Салли Донован, выйдя из машины своего нового любовника, поцеловала его на прощание и, тряхнув копной кудрявых волос, с гордым видом направилась к школе. После этого весь день только и разговоров было о взрослом мужчине, подвёзшем Донован в школу, а та сидела с загадочным видом и на вопросы не отвечала, лишь написала короткую записку Молли Хупер: «На большой перемене, там, где обычно».

Как известно, противоположности притягиваются. Наверно поэтому самая разбитная девица в классе выбрала себе в наперсницы скромницу и тихоню. Их дружба началась в шестом классе, когда мать Салли, вернувшись после очередного родительского собрания, посоветовала дочери: «Посмотри, какая хорошая девочка Молли, тебе стоило бы с ней подружиться». И Салли по настоянию своей матери начала ходить с Молли, со временем всё больше убеждаясь в её правоте. Можно сказать, что они нашли друг друга, потому что Молли обладала редким в наше время талантом – она умела слушать, а Салли любила поговорить. О новых фильмах, об одноклассниках, о гороскопах… Да мало ли о чём ещё можно поболтать? Кроме того, у предусмотрительной Молли всегда были сделаны домание задания, и она не жадничала и давала списать, имелись запасные ручки и карандаши, которыми она охотно делилась с подругой, как и зонтом, когда шёл дождь. Несмотря на то, что Донован привязалась к Хупер, она относилась к чересчур зажатой, по её мнению, девочке снисходительно-покровительственно и без зазрения совести перемывала за спиной ей кости (а что здесь такого, я ведь на самом деле так не думаю?).

Через пару лет основной темой их разговоров стали парни. Салли довольно рано начала испытывать повышенный интерес к взаимоотношениям полов. Одними разговорами дело не ограничилось – Донован вскоре пустилась во все тяжкие, заработав большую популярность и репутацию определённого рода у парней школы благодаря своей безотказности и отсутствию комплексов. Она в подробностях рассказывала неискушённой Хупер, где, с кем и как перепихнулась, и эти разговоры доставляли ей не меньшее удовольствие, чем сам секс. Поначалу Молли краснела и опускала глаза, слушая изобиловавшие пикантными подробностями и матерными словами рассказы Салли, но вскоре привыкла.

Вот и сегодня Салли назначила ей встречу за школьной теплицей (излюбленным местом курильщиков), дабы поделиться новостями. Чтобы их не поймали учителя, Донован потащила Хупер в самый дальний угол у забора, окружавшего школу, где высокие кусты скрывали их от глаз церберов-учителей. 

\- Ну, кто он? – не выдержала Молли. – И почему ты сегодня такая расфуфыренная?

Салли, не торопясь, достала из сумочки сигареты и зажигалку, закурила и лишь после первой затяжки соизволила ответить:

\- Он – врач. Пригласил меня с ним вечером поужинать, а потом повёл в театр.

\- Ух-ты! Ты ничего мне про него не рассказывала, - обиженно протянула Молли. – И давно ты с ним встречаешься?

\- Я с ним ещё не встречаюсь, но надеюсь, что буду. Мы случайно столкнулись здесь вчера, - Салли выпустила из ноздрей очередную струйку дыма.

\- Ну ты даёшь! Только познакомилась с мужчиной, и сразу остаёшься у него на ночь. Ты ведь ночевала у него, поэтому явилась в школу в своём лучшем платье?

\- А чего мне бояться? У него на лбу написано, что он – порядочный мужик, только очень одинокий. Я ему сразу сказала, что мне семнадцать, он не дурак и не собирался ко мне приставать. Пришлось самой напрашиваться к нему в гости после спектакля и соблазнять его. А вот прошлым летом я здорово влипла, когда согласилась поехать с одним кентом на его машине в Лондон. Кто ж знал, что он с собой другана возьмёт, и мне придётся обслуживать обоих?.. Неприятно было, конечно, ведь тот другой мне совсем не нравился, но ничего, пережила.

\- Рисковая ты, Салли. Я бы так не смогла. Чтобы переспать с кем-то, мне нужно испытывать к нему чувства.

\- Толку от этих твоих чувств… Уже второй год вздыхаешь по этому зазнайке Холмсу, а до сих пор у вас ничего с мёртвой точки не сдвинулось. Нужно было ещё в прошлом году брать его за х… хобот, когда тебе выпал такой шанс. Господи, да вас же на четверть часа заперли в кладовке на дне рожденья у Айзека Уитни. По-моему, за это время можно было успеть что угодно.

\- Мы просто поцеловались пару раз, а большего он от меня и не требовал, - вздохнула Молли. – Я же не могла просто полезть к нему в штаны. Что бы он тогда обо мне подумал? 

\- Какая разница, что он там думает, нужно было проявить инициативу и отсосать ему, если уж вы оба опасались сразу трахаться. Несомненно, Шерлоку бы это понравилось, он захотел бы ещё, глядишь, прибрала бы его к рукам и не вздыхала бы сейчас.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я этого ни разу не делала. А что если бы я сделала что-то не так?

\- Так потренировалась бы сначала с кем-нибудь, вон, сколько парней в школе… Только не с Уиггинсом, я от него подцепила трихомоноз, и не с Томом, у него хрен маленький, как сморчок, и не с Бруком, этот сразу всей школе растреплет... Чёрт, а ведь действительно особого выбора нет, - Салли ненадолго умолкла. Проблема Молли была в её неуверенности в себе, от которой, по мнению Салли, та могла избавиться, регулярно занимаясь сексом, но для этого Хупер не хватало решительности.

Докурив сигарету, Салли затушила ногой окурок и взяла под руку Молли, намереваясь вернуться в школу, когда услышала неподалёку тихий голос Холмса:

\- Да не бойся ты, нет здесь никого. – Послышался шорох раздвигаемых ветвей.

Салли приложила палец к губам и присела. Хупер ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать её примеру. Из своего укрытия девушки наблюдали, как Шерлок Холмс поцеловал Джона Уотсона, прижав его к стене теплицы.

 

* «Бержерак» - британский детективный сериал 1981 года.


	8. Chapter 8

Сегодня на уроке английской литературы было итоговое занятие по «Саге о Форсайтах» Джона Голсуорси. Клара уже вывела на чистую воду нескольких умников, которые не читали этого объёмного и довольно сложного романа, а только критику на него и отвечали заученными формулировками из хрестоматии. Сейчас у доски стоял Джон Уотсон. Видно было, что он честно прочёл всё четыре тома, но Клара пока не услышала его собственного мнения о персонажах книги, поэтому задала ему неожиданный вопрос:

\- Джон, а тебе не было жаль Сомса Форсайта?

\- Нет. Как можно жалеть человека, который сам никого не жалеет? - удивился Уотсон. - Разве что немного, когда он погиб, спасая от пожара свою дочь Флер, - добавил он чуть погодя.

\- А до этого?

\- А за что было его жалеть? Это - крайне неприятный человек, думающий лишь о собственной выгоде, собственник до мозга костей, считающий свою жену такой же вещью, как и его недвижимость. Разве он пожалел свою первую жену Ирэн? А вторую Аннет? Аннет вообще была нужна ему лишь для того, чтобы родить наследника, а на её жизнь ему было наплевать, - Кларе всё-таки удалось расшевелить Уотсона, задеть его за живое, и сейчас он говорил то, что думал. - Как можно было сказать врачу, чтобы спасал в первую очередь не жену, а не ещё неродившегося ребёнка? Как вообще можно выбирать в такой ситуации?! А как он поступил с Ирэн?! Изнасиловал её, чтобы таким образом утвердить своё право собственности на законную супругу, которая посмела увлечься другим!

\- Ирэн сама виновата, - вмешалась Салли Донован. - От неё бы не убыло, если бы она дала и мужу. Так она сохранила бы нормальные отношения с мужем и жизнь любовника.

\- Донован, ты действительно считаешь нормальным, если мужчина требует от женщины секса тогда, когда она этого не хочет? - спросила Клара, которая далеко не всегда была настроена заниматься сексом с Андерсоном во время их встреч. Её угнетало, что он всякий раз на этом настаивал, ворча о том, что не зря же он к ней припёрся. Порой ей приходилось уступать ему, ненавидя себя за слабохарактерность и не получая от их механичного полового акта ничего, кроме чувства опустошённости. И вот теперь с Андерсоном встречается такая безотказная и беспринципная девица. Клара, как и многие в школе, уже успела увидеть, как Филипп подвозил Салли по утрам и целовал на прощание. От этого зрелища на душе становилось гадко, а сердце сжималось от боли. Странно, а ведь она была уверена, что не любила его. Неужели в ней, как и в Сомсе Форсайте, взыграли собственнические инстинкты? Нет, он ей совсем не нужен, но она не могла понять, о чём же эти двое разговаривают? Или они вообще не разговаривают?

\- Конечно, Салли же у нас честная давалка, - реплика Шерлока вызвала взрыв хохота.

\- Молчал бы уже, фрик. Можно подумать, что то, чем вы занимаетесь с Уотсоном, намного лучше? – из-за острого языка Салли Джон покраснел, сравнявшись цветом щёк с пожарной машиной, хотя ничем таким они с Шерлоком пока ещё не занимались. Так, пара мимолётных поцелуев на улице и в подъездах домов, когда они думали, что их никто не видит. Но по закону пакости их видела именно язва Донован. Джон после этого неделю ходил в ожидании громкого разоблачения, но всё было тихо-мирно. И вот теперь, когда он почти расслабился и перестал опасаться, грянул гром.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, чем именно мы занимаемся, ты, что держала нам свечку? – отбрил её Шерлок.

Клара постучала указкой по столу.

\- Сейчас мы занимаемся разбором «Саги о Форсайтах», поэтому я попрошу говорить лишь по существу. А тему однополых отношений мы с вами обязательно обсудим, когда будем проходить творчество Оскара Уайльда. Продолжай, Уотсон.

\- Я передумал, - уверенно сказал Джон, - мне ни капельки не жаль Сомса, ведь в конечном итоге именно он был виноват в том, что Флер напилась и устроила в доме пожар, расстроившись из-за того, что Джон бросил её после того, как узнал, что её отец изнасиловал его мать.

\- А я думаю, что Джон на самом деле не любил Флер, иначе он не пошёл бы на поводу у своих родителей и не оставил бы свою любимую девушку, что бы ни было в прошлом между их семьями, - сказала вдруг Молли Хупер. 

\- Не забывай, в какое время они жили, сколько условностей сковывало тогда людей, принадлежавших к высшему обществу, - напомнила Клара. – У молодого человека в начале ХХ-го века были иные представления о чести.

\- Это всё – лишь отговорки скрывающего свою трусость и малодушие юноши, который не решился пойти против своей семьи, - тихоня Молли заговорила вдруг с несвойственной ей горячностью. - Флер гораздо раньше Джона узнала о том, что Ирэн была женой её отца, но это её не остановило. Напротив, она уговаривала Джона сбежать с ней и пожениться. Вот представьте себе, что Ромео сразу расстался бы с Джульеттой, узнав, что она – Капулетти…

\- Тогда куча народа осталась бы в живых, - вмешался Билли Уиггингс, и весь класс покатился со смеху.

Мисс Остин снова пришлось призывать класс к порядку, стуча указкой по столу.

\- Даже в наше время детям нелегко, когда они встречают непонимание своих родителей, а в те времена их запросто могли лишить наследства, устроить их брак, если партия считалась подходящей, или отправить в закрытый пансион до совершеннолетия, - напомнила она тем, кто мерил героев начала ХХ века мерками современной морали.

\- Не думаю, что эта история могла бы повториться в наше время, - сказал Билли.

\- Уиггинс, ты так говоришь лишь потому, что у тебя пока не случалось серьёзных конфликтов с твоими родителями. Вот погоди, начнёшь встречаться с неподходящей, по мнению матери, девушкой…

\- Или парнем, - встряла Салли, хитро поглядывая в сторону Шерлока.

\- А какой из персонажей ближе тебе, Донован? – не дала ей развить выбранную тему Клара.

\- «Трёхпалубник» Джолион, он всю жизнь делал то, что хотел: жил в Париже, писал картины, несколько раз женился… - ответила девушка, явно мечтавшая, чтобы кто-нибудь свозил её в Париж.

\- Хорошо, значит, к следующему уроку ты напишешь о нём сочинение, - решила мисс Остин. - Это касается и остальных, каждый выбирает полюбившегося героя и пишет о нём сочинение, только, будьте любезны, пишите своё видение, а не переписывайте критику.

\- А если мне никто не понравился? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Тогда ты можешь написать реферат о бракоразводных процессах или о фермерских хозяйствах того времени.

\- Земледелие меня не интересует, так что я выбираю разводы, - решил Шерлок.

\- Можешь садиться, Уотсон, к доске пойдёт Луиза Мортимер.

 

Стычка на уроке литературы между Шерлоком и Салли положила начало шквалу скабрезных шуточек одноклассников. Мало кто решался на открытую конфронтацию с Холмсом, поэтому обычно всё ограничивалось мелкими пакостями и шуточками про геев. Однако Шерлока это, в отличие от Джона, мало волновало. Уотсон же совсем извёлся, опасаясь, как бы пересуды не дошли до его матери и не повредили её здоровью. Поскольку теперь он после занятий работал официантом в кафе у весёлого толстяка Анжело, то виделись они с Шерлоком всё реже.

Молли ходила грустная, а порой даже заплаканная. Ещё бы, ведь объект её страсти предпочёл ей даже не другую девушку, а другого парня. Теперь она жалела, что вовремя не прислушалась к советам Салли и не попыталась соблазнить Холмса. Порой она задавала Донован вопрос, который мучил её больше всего: «Что со мной не так? Почему он предпочёл парня?», на что Салли неизменно отвечала, что в наше время нужно быть наглее и раскованней, тогда не останешься не у дел. Когда ей надоело слушать бесконечные нюни Хупер, Салли подговорила одного знакомого парня из школы Святого Августина «пересчитать кости» Шерлоку во время товарищеского матча по регби. 

Всё было организовано так, что даже судья расценил это лишь как грубую игру, караемую пятью штрафными баллами. После захвата Уотсона с мячом в зачётной зоне противника был назначен рак*, во время которого произошла довольно жёсткая силовая борьба за мяч между Шерлоком и одним из игроков школы святого Августина, в результате которой ему неслабо прилетело в глаз. Кровавый сгусток от лопнувшего сосуда послужил причиной визита к офтальмологу и нескольких дней вынужденного безделья дома.

\- Ну как, довольна? – спросила Донован у Молли в первый день отсутствия Шерлока в школе, указывая на погрустневшего Уотсона, одиноко сидящего за своей партой.

\- Нет, мне жалко Холмса, - снова заныла Молли.

\- Ну вот, стараешься для тебя… - прошипела Салли.

\- Так это всё из-за тебя?! Знаешь что, не смей больше вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь и не лезь к Шерлоку.

\- Ну, как знаешь, - обиделась Салли. – Я ведь хотела как лучше, чтобы этот фрик получил по заслугам.

\- Хотела как лучше, а получилось, как всегда, - Молли сгребла со стола свои вещи и отсела за свободную парту у окна. Ну и что, что из него ужасно дуло, зато она больше не сидит с этой злюкой.

 

* Раком (англ. ruck) называется особый эпизод контактной игры, в котором один или несколько игроков атакующей команды борются за мяч, находящийся на земле.


	9. Chapter 9

После несчастного случая с глазом мать долго выступала, требуя от Шерлока бросить этот опасный вид спорта и сосредоточиться на учёбе. Отец же неожиданно поддержал его, заявив, что не желает, чтобы его сын вырос хлюпиком. В результате боевой ничьей мать вынуждена была удовлетвориться обещанием Шерлока, что он не будет посещать тренировки, пока не разрешит врач. Однако Шерлок всё равно не сидел дома. Большую часть свободного времени он проводил в кафе у Анжело, где теперь работал Джон. Если посетителей было немного, Джон подсаживался за его столик, и они могли немного поболтать, пока хозяин делал вид, что не замечает столь вопиющего нарушения трудовой дисциплины.

 

Когда Шерлок вернулся к занятиям, то больше не позволял себе никаких вольностей по отношению Джону в стенах школы. Ведь их и без того вечно поддевали после громкого заявления Донован на уроке литературы. Зато после уроков Шерлок увязывался за ехавшим на работу Джоном, и в автобусе, где их окружали незнакомые люди, можно было всю дорогу держаться за руки. А потом несколько часов поглядывать друг на друга в кафе, не опасаясь, что эти взгляды может заметить кто-то из знакомых. Джону теперь некогда было гулять, да и холодная погода этому не способствовала. Им негде было уединиться, вот и приходилось пока только ходить да смотреть друг на друга, порой срывая торопливые поцелуи.

 

Дни становились всё короче, и вскоре на смену нудным осенним дождям и редким проблескам солнца пришла зима и принесла с собой пронизывающий до костей ветер и противный мокрый снег. Сегодня вечерняя жизнь в городе почти замерла из-за непогоды, но Шерлок всё равно не пошёл после школы в тепло родного дома. Вместо этого он сидел на боевом посту в кафе (он облюбовал угол у окна, откуда прекрасно просматривались и зал, и улица), одним глазам поглядывая в учебник по химии, а другим – на лавировавшего между столиками Джона. Уже было довольно поздно и движение транспорта было затруднено из-за гололёда, но Шерлок всё равно не спешил домой, хоть и знал, что его за это ждёт очередная выволочка от матери. Он доел шоколадный мусс, чтобы у друга был повод подойти к его столику и забрать пустую посуду. Когда Джон потянулся за грязной тарелкой, Шерлок поймал его руку.

 

\- Сходим потом куда-нибудь, когда ты закончишь? – предложил он, надеясь на то, что они ещё успеют на последний сеанс, а там, в темноте кинозала, можно будет целых два часа держаться за руки и вдоволь целоваться.

 

\- Не могу, мне на завтра ещё нужно задание по алгебре сделать, а я ни в зуб ногой в этих производных сложных функций. Это ж ты, пока тут торчал, уже успел сделать домашку по всем предметам, а мне ещё над ней пухнуть.

 

\- Это же элементарно. Давай, я помогу, - предложил Шерлок.

 

\- Не нужно, я должен сам разобраться.

 

\- Я и не собирался делать задание вместо тебя, просто хотел объяснить, - едва Шерлок произнёс последние слова, как во всём квартале вырубился свет – прямо материализация желаний. Не теряя ни секунды, Холмс воспользовался ситуацией и притянул к себе Джона, ища его губы. На дрогнувшем подносе жалобно звякнули пустые кофейные чашки. Посетители недовольно загалдели, испытывая один из древнейших страхов человечества – страх темноты. Кто-то уже вытащил из кармана зажигалку и добыл крохотный язычок огня, освещавший, правда, всего лишь лицо своего хозяина.

 

\- Ничего страшного! – раздался голос Анжело. - Это наверное из-за шквального ветра. По радио передавали штормовое предупреждение. Сейчас мы зажжём свечи, и станет уютно и романтично. Джон, ты где? Мне нужна твоя помощь.

 

\- Иду, - Уотсон высвободился из рук Холмса и поспешил на зов своего босса.

 

Следующие пять минут он разносил по кафе свечи в стаканах вместо подсвечников.

 

\- Я согласен. Только ко мне сейчас нельзя. У малышки ещё очень слабый иммунитет, лучше, чтобы в первый месяц в доме не было посторонних, - сказал он, ставя перед Шерлоком розовую свечку в прозрачном стакане. В свете разноцветных свечей (на Рождество Анжело их заготовил, что ли?) лицо Шерлока выглядело иначе, немного мягче и словно бы незнакомым. Люди и предметы отбрасывали множество теней, плясавших по стенам, создавая поистине волшебную атмосферу.

 

Он и правда был бы рад пригласить к себе Шерлока, но Линда всего неделю назад вернулась из больницы с маленьким пищащим свёртком в руках. Она всё ещё была слаба и вконец измотана постоянным недосыпом из-за необходимости через каждые два часа кормить и пеленать описавшегося ребёнка, и Джону не хотелось причинять ей лишних хлопот. Ведь любой гость, так или иначе, несколько стесняет, при нём уже не походишь в распахивающемся на груди и испачканном пролившимся молоком халате, да и угощать его чем-то надо. А из съестного у них дома сейчас были только молочные продукты, да колбаса, которую Генри резал себе по утрам на сандвичи. Ни Линде, ни Джону теперь особо готовить было некогда, а Генри предпочитал заморить дома червяка чем-нибудь кусочным и пообедать где-нибудь в кафе.

 

\- Ко мне тоже нельзя, мама будет ворчать, - погрустнел Шерлок. Ворчать - это было ещё слабо сказано. Хрен с ним, что мать потом устроит ему форменный террор, но с неё ведь станется обидеть Джона. Иногда Шерлоку казалось, что до матери уже дошли слухи о них, однако ханжеская мораль не позволяет ей поговорить с сыном напрямик, называя вещи своими именами, поэтому она и выказывает своё недовольство иным способом, услышав, что сын очередной раз пропадал с _этим Уотсоном_. – И на дворе не месяц май, в парке на лавке не посидишь, - Шерлок глянул в окно, за которым бушевала вьюга.

 

\- И публичные библиотеки уже закрыты, - пригорюнился Джон.

 

\- Эй, Джонни, столы не убраны, давай-ка пошевеливайся, я плачу тебе не за то, чтобы ты тут штаны просиживал, - Анжело сделал это замечание скорее не для Джона, а чтобы посетители не возмущались бездельничаньем официанта.

 

\- Есть идея, - вдруг просиял Джон. - Я попрошу, чтобы Анжело разрешил нам позаниматься здесь. На самом деле он добрый. Думаю, что он согласится, - сказал Джон и умчался к стойке.

 

Анжело выслушал просьбу его и ответил:

 

\- Хорошо, только запрёшь потом кафе, а если включат свет, то и на сигнализацию поставишь. И чтоб наутро в зале не валялись использованные презервативы.

 

\- Да мы ничего такого… мы задание по алгебре делать будем, - краснея, сказал Джон.

 

\- Аккуратнее делайте, - подмигнул итальянец. Неужели и он заметил?

 

 

Через два часа, когда кафе закрылось, Джон и Шерлок наконец-то остались одни. Сильнейшим желанием Холмса было стиснуть Джона в объятиях, но он ведь обещал помочь с домашкой. А ведь только начни обниматься, как об этих производных уже и не вспомнишь.

 

\- Давай сюда тетрадь. На самом деле дифференцировать настолько просто, что этому можно научить даже слона. А вот интегрировать намного сложнее, - не удержался, чтобы не выпендриться, Шерлок.

 

\- Спасибо за слона. Хорошо, хоть не с жирафом сравнил, - Джон, конечно, понимал, что Шерлок был намного умнее его, но, тем не менее, ему было обидно, что тот лишний раз ткнул его в это носом. – Откуда ты знаешь про интегралы, мы же их ещё не проходили?

 

\- Ладно, не обижайся. Это вы не проходили, а я забежал вперёд, потому что мне было скучно. Итак, вернёмся к нашим производным. Смотри, это как русская кукла*. Сначала ты смотришь из каких простых функций состоит твоя сложная и определяешь, какая из них является внешней. Потом берёшь производную внешней функции, пользуясь таблицей производных элементарных функций (только в роли х у тебя выступает внутренняя функция) и умножаешь её на производную внутренней функции. Смотри, вот это – внешняя функция, - ткнул пальцем в тетрадь Шерлок, - а это – внутренняя. Понятно?

 

\- Вроде бы да, - Джон выполнил указания Шерлока. Теперь, когда он понял, как это делать, брать производные оказалось на удивление легко. За 15 минут он разделался со всеми примерами, которые до этого внушали ему ужас.

 

\- Ты хорошо объясняешь, не то, что мистер Финней, - удивляясь, как можно развеять скуку математикой, сказал Джон.

 

\- Значит, я заслужил награду? - лукаво улыбнулся Шерлок и потянулся за поцелуем.

 

\- Заслужил, - согласился Джон, придвигаясь к нему. - Только не наглей.

 

\- Хорошо, - притянув Джона к себе, Шерлок нежно коснулся желанных губ. Сначала легонько скользя, а потом всё больше усиливая нажим, он добился того, что Уотсон закрыл глаза и размяк в его руках. Вскоре бледные губы разомкнулись, позволяя бесцеремонному языку Шерлока проникнуть в рот. Тела, испытывавшие непреодолимую потребность стать ещё ближе, прижимались друг к другу. Умом Джон всё ещё понимал, что они не должны поддаваться искушению, но прикосновения Шерлока были столь приятны, что у него не было больше сил противиться своим желаниям. Руки Холмса бродили, где им вздумается, нежно и вместе с тем уверенно поглаживая спину и бёдра Джона. В душе его царило ликование.

 

\- Постой. Что ты делаешь? – Джон разорвал поцелуй и распахнул глаза, почувствовав ладонь Шерлока на том месте, где живот теряет своё благородное название, и встретился с его жаждущим взглядом.

 

\- Хочу сделать тебе приятно, - ответил этот змей-искуситель

 

\- Не надо, я же обещал Анжело, что ничего такого не будет, - испытывая неловкость, пробормотал Джон. Несмотря на то, что внизу живота уже ныло от неудовлетворённого желания, он нашёл в себе силы сопротивляться и поступать так, как считал правильным. Ладно ещё поцелуи и объятия, но это было уже серьёзно.

 

\- Не хочешь? Тогда сделай это для меня, - Шерлок взял его руку и засунул под ремень своих брюк.

 

Ладонь Джона соприкоснулась с напряжённой плотью, и Шерлок снова закрыл глаза от удовольствия, его приоткрытые губы раскраснелись, маня своим порочным изгибом. Джон дёрнул руку, чтобы вытащить её из чужих штанов, не нарочно скользя по разгорячённой гладкой кожице, и Шерлок застонал от удовольствия. Похоже, что он не испытывал по поводу происходящего никаких комплексов. Холмс выглядел сейчас таким соблазнительным, что Джон передумал. Он сделает то, чего хочет от него Шерлок, но позаботится о том, чтобы не осталось следов. Уотсон ненадолго прервался, чтобы стянуть со стола салфетки и расстегнуть ширинку Шерлока, а потом сделал для него то, что уже несколько лет периодически делал для себя – довёл рукой до разрядки.

 

 

Стоило Кларе понервничать, и она свалилась с гриппом, который сразу же дал осложнение на сердце. Этот маленький комочек мышц колотился в груди, как сумасшедший, из-за чего с трудом хватало сил встать утром и доползти до кухни, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак. Аппетит напрочь отсутствовал, и она не стала бы есть, если бы не нужно было выпить очередную горсть таблеток. С трудом запихнув в себя пищу, Клара глотала антибиотики, противовирусные, сердечные и витамины, затем возвращалась на диван и принималась читать очередную книгу. Её одолела апатия. Не хотелось ничего: ни ходить на работу, ни бороться с болезнью, ни думать о том, как наладить свою личную жизнь. Зачем? Ей и так хорошо одной с её любимыми книгами. Ну, допустим, не хорошо, зато привычно и спокойно. Так Клара и валялась целыми днями, и её всё устраивало, пока не примчалась мать с пакетом апельсинов и дурацкими вопросами:

 

\- Филипп тебя слушал? Что он говорит о твоём сердце?

 

\- Нет, мы с ним расстались ещё в начале осени, - вынуждена была признаться Клара.

 

\- Ну вот, из-за своей глупости снова потеряла хорошего мужика. Не могла не демонстрировать свой норов, пока он не женится на тебе? – снова занялась вправлением мозгов мать.

 

\- Если бы я была глупой, то уже давно была бы замужем и нарожала бы тебе внуков. Но мне это не нужно.

 

\- А что тебе нужно, одинокая старость в окружении гор тетрадей, которые ты вечно проверяешь? Ни тетради, ни книги не согреют тебя в старости и не подадут воды.

 

\- Господи, мама, снова ты об этой воде! А может, я не захочу пить. Ты беспокоишься о моём сердце, но при этом снова заставляешь меня психовать. В конце концов, ребёнка можно родить и в 40 лет, главное, чтобы рядом был человек, который тебя понимает.

 

\- Им мог оказаться Филипп, но ты не дала ему шанса.

 

\- Пойми, наконец, я не любила его и не собиралась за него замуж. Возможно, я вообще не создана для того, чтобы жить с мужчиной.

 

\- Эта профурсетка Адлер настолько задурила тебе мозги, что ты до сих пор не можешь понять, что для тебя хорошо, а что плохо.

 

\- Нет, мама, это ты не можешь понять, что я не такая, как ты. Я была влюблена в Ирэн, но рассталась с ней, потому что ты не могла принять того, что твоя дочь – лесбиянка. Но ты всё равно не смогла меня простить за то, что я отличаюсь от твоих представлений о том, какой должна быть твоя дочь, а я всё равно несчастна из-за безуспешных попыток вести себя так, как подобает нормальной женщине. Из-за твоего убеждения, что это – психическое отклонение, я даже к психиатру ходила, чтобы излечиться. Не вышло. Я всё равно не испытываю с мужчинами и сотой доли того, что было у нас с Ирэн.

 

\- Кларочка, но я хотела тебе лишь добра, - мать казалась искренне расстроенной, даже слёзы на глазах выступили. Вот так всегда: сначала доведёт своим мозгоклюйством, а потом начинает жалеть.

 

\- Благими намерениями устлана дорога в ад. А ведь с Ирэн я могла бы быть счастлива, несмотря на то, что на нас тыкали пальцами, называя бучами и рассказывая неприличные анекдоты у нас за спиной. Столько лет прошло, а ничего не изменилось. У меня в классе есть два мальчика, они любят друг друга. У них такие трогоательные отношения, а их каждый день обливают грязью, считая моральными уродами.

 

\- Я никогда не считала тебя уродом, думала, ты просто запуталась. Кто ж знал, что это настолько серьёзно.

 

\- Серьёзно. И пора уже тебе признать, что я – лесбиянка, и это навсегда.

 

\- А может быть, тебе просто попадались не те мужчины? Сын моей подруги миссис Тёрнер очень порядочный и образованный человек, профессор археологии, тоже никак не найдёт себе пару. Может, тебе стоит с ним встретиться… - не хотела сдаваться мать.

 

\- Нет. Не может. И давай закроем эту тему, а то у меня аритмия начинается.

 

Мать обиженно поджала губы и ушла хлопотать на кухню.

 

 

*Русская кукла (Russian Doll) - так называют на западе матрёшек.


	10. Chapter 10

Весна принесла с собой запах талого снега и яркие солнечные лучи, прорезавшие пелену облаков. Подобно ростку, пробивающемуся сквозь асфальт, с каждым днём в душах людей росла уверенность в том, что все плохое, как и зима, осталось позади, а впереди их ждут лишь радость и безоблачное счастье. За последние несколько месяцев Джон и Шерлок сроднились настолько, что не представляли, как раньше жили друг без друга. Клара очнулась от зимней спячки и снова занялась аэробикой. В её душе поселилась новая влюблённость, окрыляя и придавая сил. Ей казалось, что она помолодела лет на десять. Это было волшебное ощущение, несмотря на то, что виновница произошедших с ней перемен пока даже не подозревала о чувствах, которые питает к ней Клара. На этот раз Клара решила быть честной не только с собой, но и с окружающими. Хватит притворяться, она больше не будет стараться соответствовать ничьим ожиданиям. Мисс Остин честно призналась пытавшемуся ухаживать за ней Флетчеру, что она лесбиянка. Тот удивлённо на неё посмотрел и спросил:

 

\- Так почему же ты встречаешься с мужчинами? Я слышал, что до меня у тебя был роман с врачом.

 

\- Потому что я – извращенка, - ответила она.

 

\- Ну почему все красивые женщины - лесбиянки? - грустно пошутил тренер.

 

\- А мне кажется, что наоборот, - сказала Клара и неожиданно для самой себя рассмеялась. Она положила глаз на молоденькую историчку, которая недавно пришла на практику в их школу, но та пока не обращала на неё внимания, и Клара считала её натуралкой.

 

Молли, поняв, что она не в силах справиться со жгучей ревностью без Салли, помирилась с подругой, и теперь они вместе вынашивали планы, как разлучить «сладкую парочку». Единственным условием Хупер было, что при этом Шерлок не должен был пострадать. Поэтому в следующий раз Донован шепнула нескольким игрокам, что Уотсон - педик, и те не церемонились с ним во время игры. Потасовка на поле закончилась очередным «несчастным случаем» - Джон получил множественные ушибы и травму колена. Это лишило его возможности поехать на следующие выходные в Глазго, где должен был состояться товарищеский матч по регби с командой одной из местных высших школ.

 

Впервые Джону и Шерлоку предстояло провести несколько дней вдали друг от друга, и эта разлука казалась обоим фатальной. Большинство отъезжавших школьников уже сидели в автобусе, а Джон и Шерлок всё никак не могли оторваться друг от друга, прощались так, словно расставались навек. Они жадно целовались, стоя за теплицей, презрев предосторожности. Джону было обидно, что из-за своей травмы он не сможет принять участие в решающем матче. Несмотря на это он готов был даже с костылём поехать в Эдинбург просто болельщиком, лишь бы быть рядом с Шерлоком, но Линда неожиданно заупрямилась и настояла на том, чтобы он остался дома и не тревожил лишний раз больную ногу. Чудом удалось вырваться из дома, чтобы повидаться с Шерлоком перед отъездом, когда мама вышла на прогулку с младенцем.

 

\- Боюсь, что и это не поможет, - вздохнула Молли, пришедшая, как и другие девушки, провожать одноклассников. - Они снова сосутся за теплицей.

 

\- Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, - подмигнула ей стоявшая рядом Салли, заметив приближавшуюся к школе мать Шерлока.

 

 

Вскоре после того, как Шерлок ушёл из дома, Ванда заметила, что он забыл свои любимые кроссовки, и отправилась в школу. К счастью, автобус ещё не успел уехать. Она заглянула внутрь, но сына там не оказалось.

 

\- Ребята, вы не видели Шерлока? - спросила она.

 

\- Молли, ты же знаешь, где сейчас Шерлок, так покажи его маме дорогу, - предложила Салли.

 

\- Миссис Холмс, он тут недалеко за теплицей, - подала голос Хупер, решив, что в любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши.

 

Ванда смерила оценивающим взглядом скромно одетую девушку и двинулась за ней. Они обошли крыло школы, где располагался спортзал и вышли на аллею, ведущую к теплице. Шерлок стоял к ним спиной, поэтому Ванда не сразу поняла, что целовался он не с девушкой, а с Джоном Уотсоном. А поняв, застыла, не в силах двинуться с места. Потому что это было неслыханно. Вот уж не ожидала она, что сын, подававший большие надежды, подсунет ей такую свинью. Да что он творит, ведь шлейф слухов потянется за ним и в университет, и от такого пятна уже не отмоешься. А как же тогда блестящее будущее, к которому они с мужем с детства готовили Шерлока? Ванда чувствовала себя так, как будто внезапно получила пощёчину. Нет, её Шерлок не может быть гомиком, он умный воспитанный мальчик, наверняка его совратил этот маргинал Уотсон. Молли Хупер благоразумно предпочла ретироваться, пока не начался скандал, и Шерлок не узнал о её роли в разоблачении его нетрадиционной привязанности.

 

Директор Снайдер вышел из школы, чтобы узнать, почему автобус до сих пор не отправился.

 

\- Ждём Холмса, - ответила ему мисс Остин, отправлявшаяся вместе с ребятами, чтобы поддержать их.

 

\- Он что, до сих пор ещё не пришёл? - удивился мистер Снайдер.

 

\- Нет, его рюкзачок уже в автобусе, а он бродит неподалёку, - ответила Клара.

 

\- За теплицей, - услужливо подсказала Донован.

 

\- Безобразие! Семеро одного не ждут, заводите мотор, - сказал директор водителю и двинулся в сторону теплицы. - Холмс, а ну, быстро в автобус! - крикнул он, поравнявшись с мамой Шерлока и увидев у теплицы разгильдяя, заставлявшего всех себя ждать.

 

\- Иди, тебя зовут, - Джон напоследок обнял Шерлока.

 

\- Да, мне пора, - Шерлок ещё раз поцеловал его и побежал к автобусу.

 

Шерлок был готов к встрече с директором, однако то, что рядом с мистером Снайдером стояла его мать, смотревшая на сына так, как будто он как минимум кого-то убил, оказалось для него полной неожиданностью. На мнение учителей Шерлоку давно было плевать с высокой колокольни, а вот мать способна была усложнить ему жизнь, ведь до совершеннолетия он полностью от неё зависел.

 

\- Мам, зачем ты пришла? - упрекнул он её.

 

\- Ты забыл свои кроссовки.

 

\- Я не забыл, а оставил их дома, потому что на днях купил себе новые. Ладно, раз уж принесла, давай я возьму и старые, - Шерлок выхватил из рук матери пакет, торопливо чмокнул её в щёку и, пока она не начала на него орать, поспешил к автобусу.

 

\- Нет, ну вы это видели? - возмутилась Ванда.

 

\- Видел. Лет 20 назад такое было бы … А сейчас мы вынуждены на многое закрывать глаза, принимая изменения, происходящие в обществе, - флегматично ответил директор.

 

\- А я не хочу этого принимать! - Ванда не собиралась мириться с тем, что её не устраивало.

 

\- Тогда вам придётся принимать валокордин, - пошутил мистер Снайдер. - Да не расстраивайтесь вы так. Идёмте лучше в мой офис и поговорим о будущем вашего сына.

 

 

Стоило Шерлоку покинуть его, как Джон понял, что с трудом держится на ногах. К горечи расставания примешивалась ещё и предчувствие неминуемых неприятностей из-за того, что их застукали целующимися мать Шерлока и директор школы, смотревшие на него сейчас с осуждением. Захотелось поскорее скрыться, чтобы не чувствовать на себе этих обжигающих презрением взглядов. Он кивнул им, здороваясь, затем оперся на костыль и медленно поковылял домой, удивляясь, как ему удалось сюда дойти. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, было тяжело дышать, как будто с уходом Шерлока исчез весь воздух.

 

 

\- Мистер Снайдер, Вы так спокойны, потому что это не ваш сын, - отхлёбывая предложенный ей кофе, сокрушалась Ванда. - А как вы поступили бы на моём месте?

 

\- Я бы перевёл Шерлока в школу, где он сможет получить более высокий уровень знаний. Я бы советовал вам Роял Хай скул.

 

\- Вы думаете, это поможет отвадить от него этого порочного мальчишку? - засомневалась Ванда.

 

\- Миссис Холмс, я советую вам перевести Шерлока туда исключительно ради его будущего, - Ванде показалось, что директор в этот момент ей подмигнул.

 

\- Спасибо, я так и сделаю, - согласилась она. Конечно, он ведь официальное лицо и не может позволить себе высказываний, за которые его могут осудить оголтевшие в последнее время защитники прав секс-меньшинств. Ну что ж, а она последует его совету и будет надеяться, что эта порочная связь будет разорвана, когда Шерлок и _этот Уотсон_ будут учиться в разных концах города.


	11. Chapter 11

Шерлок спешил к Джону, не зная, как сказать ему о том неприятном сюрпризе, который ожидал их обоих. Он с омерзением вспоминал о недавнем скандале с отцом и истерике матери.

\- Почему меня без моего ведома перевели в другую школу? – кипятился Шерлок.

\- Мы решили, что если ты хочешь выучиться на врача, тебе нужна более солидная подготовка, - пояснил отец. Вот только Шерлок прекрасно знал, кто в их семье обычно принимает решения, и понимал, откуда ноги растут.

\- То есть это для моего же блага? Вот только о моих желаниях никто не спрашивал, - Шерлок ещё пытался спорить, но силы были неравны, потому что на подмогу отцу уже спешила тяжёлая артиллерия в лице матери. Ну откуда у большинства родителей это упорное желание железной рукой загнать своих отпрысков к счастью? Вернее, к тому, что они считают счастьем. Стараются с лихвой дать своим детям то, чего им самим недоставало в детстве, упуская из виду, что у тех могут быть совсем иные потребности? Почему, воспитывая детей, родители забывают о том, что в детстве сами часто страдали от произвола своих родителей? Как вырваться из этого порочного круга и начать доверять друг другу?

\- Ты для себя пока что ещё ничего не сделал и долго ещё не сделаешь, - мать с истеричными нотками в голосе напирала на финансовую зависимость сына.

\- И кто в этом виноват? Кто запретил мне работать? Большинство моих одноклассников уже давно где-то подрабатывают. Все считают, что если я до сих пор не работаю, то я - лузер.

\- А мы считаем, что сейчас для тебя важнее учиться. Так что будь любезен принимать с благодарностью то, что для тебя делают родители и подумай о своём будущем.

\- Это - моё будущее, а вы без меня его уже распланировали. Может, я передумал и теперь хочу стать уличным музыкантом?

\- Ты всегда был неблагодарным мальчишкой, - мать всхлипнула и полезла в кухонный шкафчик, где стояли сердечные капли. Демонстративно накапала их в рюмку и выпила залпом. Отдали ребёнка в музыкальную школу, чтобы дать ему всестороннее образование, и вот теперь, спустя три года после того, как Шерлок её бросил, такие прыжки в сторону…

\- Пожалей мать, у неё больное сердце, - попросил отец, который никогда не мог перечить властной жене.

«Больное сердце» было последним доводом в спорах, к которому Ванда прибегала лишь в крайних случаях, и сейчас был как раз один из них. Слишком многое стояло на кону. Нужно было любой ценой оградить любимого сына от дурного влияния Джона Уотсона. На самом деле её сердце было вполне здоровым, вот только порой частило на нервной почве, когда она сама себя накручивала. Она не могла ни спросить Шерлока напрямик о его странных отношениях с другом, ни обвинить его в аморальном поведении, потому что в приличных семьях было не принято затрагивать столь щекотливые темы. Так что приходилось прикрываться сказками о благих намерениях и беспокойстве о будущем сына.

Шерлок махнул рукой, поняв, что спорить бесполезно, надел куртку и выскочил из дома, направляясь к дому Уотсонов. Несмотря на недовольство самоуправством родителей, он вынужден был признать, что их поступок оказался вполне логичным. Кроме того, до совершеннолетия он полностью от них зависел, причём не только финансово. Ничего, это временно. Всё изменится, как только он окончит школу и ему исполнится 18. Тогда он сможет уйти от родителей и найти себе какой-нибудь заработок. Не обязательно работать физически, как Джон, можно ведь делать за деньги курсовые студентам, чей IQ близок к дебильности. И тогда никто не посмеет диктовать ему свои условия. Они с Джоном смогут вместе снять квартиру и жить по своему разумению.

\- Привет, - Джон отпер дверь и просиял, увидев его. 

\- Привет, - меньше всего Шерлоку сейчас хотелось быть гасителем этого света. – Как твоя нога?

\- Намного лучше. Давай прогуляемся до «Теско», мне как раз нужно кое-что купить, - предложил Джон.

\- Давай, если тебе не тяжело.

Уотсон надел куртку, взял рюкзачок и стоявшую в коридоре трость и вышел на улицу, радостно щурясь от яркого весеннего солнца. Сегодня он был счастлив, потому что с ним рядом снова был Шерлок. Линда сказала, что если Джону сейчас тяжело ходить, то он пока не должен работать, а это значило, что они с Холмсом смогут проводить больше времени вместе. Джон шёл по улице и улыбался прохожим, радуясь ласковым солнечным лучам и первым зелёным листикам, распускавшимся на деревьях. Нога уже почти не болела, вот только гнулась с трудом. В общем, жизнь налаживалась.

В супермаркете Джон загрузил в тележку товары по списку, который лежал у него в кармане куртки. Несмотря на больную ногу, он всё равно стремился приносить пользу своей семье. Оплатив покупки на кассе, он принялся складывать их в рюкзачок. Шерлок ничего не покупал, поэтому отобрал у друга и взвалил на плечо его ношу. После этого они решили немного посидеть на карусели на детской площадке, где так безмятежно веселились осенью.

\- Шерлок, давай больше никогда не расставаться, - произнёс Джон, и сердце Шерлока ухнуло в бездну.

Легко сказать… А вот выполнить намного труднее, особенно в свете недавнего решения родителей.

\- К сожалению, не получится, потому что теперь мы будем учиться в разных школах, - Шерлок хотел отложить этот разговор, однако не смог уйти от прямого вопроса и вынужден был сказать горькую правду. – Родители перевели меня в Роял Хай скул. Там лучшие преподаватели.

\- Да зачем тебе это нужно, ты ведь и так знаешь больше любого из учителей? Думаю, что твои родители хотят разлучить нас, - сразу понял Джон. – Я заметил, как твоя мать смотрела на меня, когда увидела нас на школьном дворе.

\- Даже если это и так, то у них ничего не получится, - убеждённо сказал Шерлок. - Если отношения живы, их не сможет убить ни расстояние, ни конфликты, ни старания окружающих. Можно убить лишь то, чего на самом деле не существовало, или было придумано самими людьми для каких-то целей. А у нас-то с тобой всё по-настоящему.

В последнем Джон был согласен с Шерлоком, но не разделял его оптимизма. Ему уже сейчас было тоскливо от одной мысли о том, что ему теперь придётся и сидеть за партой, и плестись домой в одиночестве.

Так оно и вышло. Каждый урок без Шерлока теперь казался Джону вечностью. Хотя они и встречались почти каждый день после занятий, но этого всегда было мало.

 

\- Ну и как тебе в новой элитной школе? - поинтересовался Джон в конце первой недели, проведенной порознь, которая показалась ему годом.

\- Почти так же, как и в старой, только форма другая и гораздо больше претенциозных идиотов.

\- Я слышал, Молли Хупер тоже перевелась туда, - такого фортеля от этой тихони Джон не ожидал. И это он ещё не знал о её роли в том, что Шерлока перевели в новую школу. Иначе убедился бы в справедливости высказывания: «Чем тише омут, тем психованнее в нём черти». 

\- Ага, записалась на те же предметы, что и я, и грызёт гранит науки так, что слышно скрежет зубовный, а после уроков сопровождает меня домой. Садится в автобусе позади меня и молчит, как рыба.

\- А ты? - ревниво поинтересовался Джон, которому не удалось уговорить маму перевести его в ту же школу. Линда заявила, что, во-первых, они не могут себе позволить оплачивать учёбу в частной школе, а во-вторых, не видит смысла менять школу в конце учебного года.

\- Я не умею разговаривать с неодушевлёнными предметами, - Шерлок не имел ничего против компании Хупер, просто она его не интересовала, поэтому ему было параллельно, ходит она за ним или нет.

Это немного успокоило Джона, втайне завидовавшего девушке, которая имела возможность почти целый день находиться рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Ты придёшь ко мне на день рождения в воскресенье? - с надеждой спросил Уотсон. Ему стоило титанических усилий спровадить на эти выходные семью к тётушке Генри в Дартмур, чтобы иметь возможность целый день побыть с Шерлоком наедине. Не хотелось бы, чтобы эти грандиозные планы были нарушены.

\- Обязательно приду, - пообещал Шерлок.

 

Погода в Эдинбурге весной была переменчива, как сердце красавицы. В воскресенье с утра город был окутан холодным туманом, а ближе к обеду выглянуло солнце, которое вскоре спряталось за тёмные тучи, пролившиеся недолгим, но довольно сильным дождём. И Шерлок, вышедший из дома без зонта, успел весь вымокнуть, пока дошёл до дома Уотсонов. Он позвонил в дверь, доставая из-за пазухи коробку с подарком.

\- С днём рожденья.

\- Спасибо. Это калькулятор? – взяв в руки подарок, разочарованно протянул Джон, надеявшийся на небольшую игровую приставку.

\- Это не просто калькулятор. А Casio FX-7000G – первый в мире программируемый графический научный калькулятор. Здесь есть квадратный корень, обратные числа, экспоненциальные функции, логарифмические и тригонометрические функции, факториалы. С таким калькулятором тебе не нужно больше таскать с собой таблицы Брадиса. Посмотри, какой у него большой дисплей, - начал расхваливать свой подарок Шерлок, неравнодушный к техническим новинкам. Этот калькулятор на днях ему вручил отец, дабы задобрить ершистого сына. Однако Шерлок решил, что и так прекрасно всё помнит, а калькулятор будет хорошим подарком Джону. – Хочешь, я научу тебя его программировать?

\- Как-нибудь потом, - увидев стекавшие с волос капли и насквозь промокшую ветровку Шерлока, Джон побежал в ванную за полотенцем, и, вернувшись, накинул его на кудрявую голову.

\- Раздевайся, - скомандовал Уотсон.

Шерлок отдал ему ветровку и рубашку, которые тут же были водружены на сушилку.

\- Теперь снимай джинсы, - Шерлок давно мечтал услышать от Джона подобное предложение, но сейчас чувствовал себя неуютно. - Не находишь, что как-то странно прийти в гости и усесться за праздничный стол без штанов? - в конце фразы он звонко чихнул.

\- Вот видишь. Снимай. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты простудился, - Джон дёрнул за ремень на джинсах Шерлока, и тот вынужден был сдаться. 

Повесив джинсы друга, Джон не угомонился. Он достал из бара бутылку с виски и принялся растирать грудь Шерлока, на котором сейчас не было ничего, кроме полотенца, обёрнутого вокруг бёдер. Вскоре Джон забыл, зачем он прикасается к Шерлоку, и стал нежно поглаживать полупрозрачную бледную кожу, из-под которой выпирали рёбра. Какой же он всё-таки худой и какой красивый… Пальцы очертили ореолы тёмно-розовых сосков, и Шерлок не выдержал. Он обнял Джона, прижимая его к себе и зарываясь носом в светлые волосы на макушке. Тот принялся исступлённо покрывать поцелуями грудь Шерлока, который начал расстёгивать рубашку и джинсы на Джоне. Уотсон попытался протестовать:

\- Прекрати, иначе я тебя выгоню.

\- Не выгонишь, - шепнули самые прекрасные в мире губы перед тем, как впиться в рот Джона требовательным поцелуем. 

Рука Шерлока легла на полувозбуждённый член Джона, и тот понял, что действительно не сможет выставить этого нахала. Потому что шёпот Шерлока завораживал, а эти руки превращали его в пластилин. Потому что Джону и самому хотелось быть как можно ближе к Шерлоку. Они впервые оказались полностью обнажёнными. От каждого прикосновения по телам пробегали всполохи удовольствия. Идти до спальни показалось слишком далеко, и Шерлок увлёк Джона на диван в гостиной. Как же это было восхитительно - чувствовать друг друга всей кожей, переплетаясь руками и ногами, тереться друг о друга возбуждёнными членами и знать, что им никто не помешает. Что они могут не спешить и медленно подводить друг друга к краю, затем ненадолго отступать, чтобы чуть позже, отдышавшись, продолжить сладкую пытку.


	12. Chapter 12

Насколько хорошо было Шерлоку с Джоном, настолько паскудно почувствовал он себя после возвращения домой. Почуяв, что от сына пахнет спиртным, мать сразу же устроила допрос, плавно переходящий в скандал:

\- Где ты был так долго? Ты что, пил?

\- Чуть-чуть, - Шерлок свёл вместе большой и указательный палец. - У Джона был день рождения.

\- Снова этот Джон, - фыркнула мать, услышав ненавистное имя.

\- Снова и навсегда. Мама, мы с Джоном любим друг друга, и я считаю бессмысленным это скрывать, - Шерлоку надоели околичности, и он решил высказаться начистоту.

\- Считай, что я этого не слышала, иначе придётся вести тебя к психиатру, - мать продолжала вести политику страуса, как и командование вооружённых сил США в отношении военнослужащих-геев: «не спрашивай, не говори»*.

\- Мне не нужен психиатр. Гомосексуализм – это не психическое заболевание, - заявил Шерлок.

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, - взвилась Ванда.

\- Напротив, - улыбнулся Шерлок, решивший на этот раз расставить все точки над «i». Это будет болезненно и для него, и для родителей, но потом должно стать легче. Им с Джоном не нужно будет больше скрываться.

\- Это возмутительно, разве для этого мы тебя растили?! - мать сорвалась на крик.

\- Успокойся, нет ничего непоправимого, кроме смерти, - отец подошёл к жене и обнял её за плечи.

\- Как я могу успокоиться, когда он разрушает свою жизнь, - всхлипнула мать.

\- Он продолжает всё так же блестяще учиться, так что ничего страшного пока не произошло, - вступился за Шерлока отец.

\- Ещё скажи, что считаешь это нормальным! - Ванда сердито сбросила руки мужа и ушла греметь кастрюлями на кухне. Ну никакой поддержки от этого рохли. Снова придётся всё делать самой.

 

На следующий день Ванда задержалась на работе допоздна и, дождавшись, пока все разойдутся по домам, чтобы без свидетелей поговорить по телефону со старшим сыном. Только Майкрофт всегда понимал и поддерживал её. Она долго и со вкусом жаловалась ему на Шерлока.

\- Представляешь, у него роман с Джоном Уотсоном!

\- Мама, возможно, это просто слухи. На твоём месте я бы не стал придавать им значения.

\- Никакие не слухи. Я сама видела, как они целовались на школьном дворе. Как вспомню, так вздрогну. А вчера он заявил мне что любит этого Джона!

\- Какая в этом возрасте может быть любовь?.. Юношеский максимализм плюс гормональная буря, которая вскоре утихнет, и он забудет этого Уотсона. Просто мальчишка оказался рядом с ним в подходящий момент и воспользовался ситуацией. Но как только нам удастся изолировать от него Шерлока… С глаз долой, из сердца вон, - с присущим ему цинизмом заявил Майкрофт, давно уяснивший, что зачастую постель служит лишь средством достижения целей, а сантименты - удел увлекающихся женскими романами домохозяек и юных экзальтированных девиц, и не имеют с ней ничего общего.

\- Нам? - оживилась мать, поняв, что старший сын воспринимает её проблему как свою. - Я перевела Шерлока в школу на другом конце города, но это не помогло, они всё равно продолжают встречаться по вечерам. Может, ты придумаешь, как разлучить их? 

\- Есть у меня одна задумка, но тебе придётся подыграть мне…

 

Через неделю Ванда драматическим голосом зачитала вслух телеграмму, извещавшую о болезни старшего сына.

\- Что делать? – Ванда опустилась на стул. – Предынфарктное состояние. Майкрофту нужен постоянный уход.

\- А разве в его возрасте случаются инфаркты? – удивился муж.

\- При таких психологических нагрузках они случаются в любом возрасте. Вот ты не интересуешься его жизнью, и только со мной Майк делился, чего ему стоил политический кризис, случившийся после ввода советских войск в Афганистан. Нет, я уволюсь! – мать трагически заломила руки.

\- Ну, увольняйся, - согласился муж.

\- А на что мы будем выплачивать ипотеку? А платить за высшее образование Шерлока? – Ванда осторожно подводила близких к пониманию того, кому из них придётся ехать в Лондон.

\- Кто, кстати, дал телеграмму, если Майкрофт не встаёт с постели? – поинтересовался молчавший до этого Шерлок.

\- Да какая разница! По телефону, - поспешила отвлечь сына от скользкой темы мать.

\- Врач заверил её по телефону? – засомневался Шерлок, вертя в руках стандартный бланк.

\- Наверное, врача вызвала его помощница, эта тёмненькая, как бишь её там? Афина. Она и телеграмму дала. Хорошая девушка, - нашлась мать.

\- А нельзя перевезти его к нам? – неуверенно спросил отец.

\- Да ты что?! Ни один врач не позволит перевозить больного в таком состоянии! – пылая праведным гневом, ответила Ванда.

\- А сколько это состояние может продлиться? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Как ты можешь считать, когда твой брат оказался в такой ситуации?! – деланно возмутилась мать, понявшая, что сын попал в ловушку своей порядочности.

\- Кто-то же должен считать. Я мог бы поехать в Лондон и поухаживать за братом, пока кто-нибудь из вас не сможет взять отпуск и сменить меня.

\- Ты?! – Ванде с трудом удалось скрыть своё ликование. – А как же школа?

\- До конца учебного года осталось всего две недели, весь материал уже усвоен, тесты успешно пройдены. Мне осталось лишь написать пару работ по химии и биологии (а это я могу сделать за одну ночь), и можно будет выехать к брату.

\- Ну хорошо, - сделала вид, что неохотно соглашается, Ванда. - А как только у меня что-то решится, я сразу приеду тебе на смену, - пообещала она.

 

Сдать все долги было легко. Гораздо трудней дался Шерлоку разговор с Джоном. Они встретились вечером в парке, и Шерлок вынужден был сказать ему о предстоящем отъезде в Лондон.

\- Это всё неправильно. Почему не поедет твоя мать? – Джона сразу же насторожило то, что родители Шерлока, ранее столь рьяно пёкшиеся о том, чтобы он получил наилучшее образование, с такой лёгкостью отсылают его в Лондон, не дождавшись конца учебного года. Он интуитивно чувствовал, что что-то тут нечисто.

\- Она долго не работала, воспитывая то Майка, то меня, только недавно смогла устроиться по специальности. Думаешь легко найти работу искусствоведа, когда вокруг полно молодых конкуренток?

\- А что, твоему брату действительно настолько плохо?

\- В телеграмме было написано «предынфарктное состояние». Сам знаешь, с сердцем шутки плохи.

\- Знаю, - Джон присел на лавочку и отвернулся в сторону, чтобы не было видно, насколько он расстроен.

\- Эй, обещай мне, что будешь без меня учиться, а не то ведь придётся всю жизнь подносы с грязной посудой в кафе таскать, - тронул его за плечо Шерлок.

\- Как моей матери, да? – ощетинился вдруг Джон. – Разве стала она от этого плохим человеком? Да она намного добрее и терпимее твоей.

\- Прости, я не то имел в виду. Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты опустил руки, когда меня не будет рядом. Обещаю, что буду писать тебе так часто, как смогу.

\- Это не то. Письма не заменят личного общения. Вот если бы я мог каждый день слышать твой голос… - сказал Джон. Ну почему родители в своём стремлении экономить на всём до сих пор не подключили телефон? Можно было бы созваниваться по вечерам и болтать хоть всю ночь, пока телефон не отключат за неуплату по астрономическим счетам за междугородние переговоры.

\- Так это же элементарно, Уотсон! – воскликнул Шерлок с энтузиазмом Архимеда, только что сделавшего открытие. - Я могу наговорить тебе хоть целую кассету. Будешь слушать её на сон грядущий.

\- Тогда я точно не усну, - наконец-то улыбнулся Джон. – Но ты наговори. Всё равно что: хоть таблицу умножения, хоть сонеты Шекспира…

\- Будет тебе и таблица, и сонеты, если уж это тебе так важно, - пообещал Шерлок.

\- Я всё рано не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, - Джон обнял Шерлока, понимая насколько мало времени им осталось быть вместе. Ведь ни письма, ни записи голоса не заменят возможности прикоснуться к любимому человеку. - Я думаю, что твои родители нарочно хотят разделить нас.

\- Но тогда это глупо. Нас ведь разделить нельзя, - уверенно сказал Шерлок и поцеловал его в макушку.

 

Клара всегда принимала близко к сердцу чужие горести. Вот и сейчас не смогла остаться равнодушной, глядя на безразличного ко всему Джона Уотсона. О причинах такой перемены, произошедшей с открытым жизнерадостным парнишкой, несложно было догадаться. Причиной был недавно выбывший из её класса Шерлок Холмс. Вот почему Джон выглядел теперь убитым. После очередного урока литературы, на котором ранее хорошо успевавший Уотсон не смог и двух слов связать, она ворвалась в кабинет директора Снайдера.

\- Почему вы отдали документы Холмса?! – набросилась она на него.

\- А почему я не должен был их отдавать? – бросив на неё взгляд поверх очков для близи, ответил Снайдер. – Ко мне пришла его мать и заявила, что хочет перевести его в Роял Хай скул. Родители периодически переводят учеников из одной школы в другую. Это нормально.

\- Этих детей нельзя разлучать. Вы посмотрите на Уотсона, на нём ведь лица нет!

\- Боже, какая потеря… Это на вас лица нет, на матери Холмса лица не было, когда она ко мне пришла. Они же дети, у них всегда лицо есть, а корь, свинка и прочие детские болезни, включая первую любовь, проходят.

\- Не мне объяснять вам, что такое детское горе… - начала Клара, но Снайдер перебил её:

\- Горе? Голод, война, надеть нечего? Им, нынешним, с чего бы это лицо терять? Им настоящее горе и не снилось. Это наши отцы и матери хлебнули горя сполна. И потом, много ли вы знаете случаев, когда эти школьные страсти имели продолжение и перерастали в нечто большее?

\- А что если это тот самый редкий случай? – разговаривая с ним, Клара снова почувствовала себя провинившейся ученицей, которую отчитывает суровый учитель, но сдаваться не собиралась.

\- Тогда им ничего не страшно, - мужчина уткнулся в документы на своём столе, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

\- Наоборот, им страшно всё, что может их разлучить, - сказала мисс Остин перед тем, как покинуть кабинет директора. 

Как глупо. Чего она добилась? Ничего. Не с директором ей надо было разговаривать, а с родителями Шерлока. Решено, сегодня же она пойдёт к ним домой. Нет, сегодня ей нужно проверить сочинения у трёх классов, значит, завтра. Нет, завтра после уроков будет последнее в этом году родительское собрание, а после него мозг будет выпотрошен. Но до конца этой недели она обязательно поговорит с Холмсами и убедит их вернуть сына назад.

Однако в конце недели случилось нечто необычайное: молоденькая практикантка, к которой Клара не знала, как подступиться вот уже несколько месяцев, вдруг пригласила её провести уикенд в загородном доме её родителей. В пятницу вечером Клара собирала вещи, надеясь, что время, проведенное вдвоём, поможет им немного сблизиться. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, она подумала, что за ней заехали раньше назначенного времени, и пошла отпирать. Однако за дверью была не Милдред, а Андерсон.

\- Ты куда-то уезжаешь? – осведомился он, бросив взгляд на дорожную сумку, стоявшую в прихожей.

\- Да, с минуты на минуту за мной должна заехать машина.

\- Так, значит, зайди я на несколько минут позже, то мог бы тебя не застать? – не дожидаясь приглашения, Филипп вошёл в квартиру. – Потерялись мы с тобой в большом городе.

\- Я не терялась, - поражаясь, что ему хватило наглости явиться к ней, возразила Клара. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и спокойно смотрела на него. Для неё давно уже было очевидно, что их отношения зашли в тупик, вот только Филипп упорно не желал этого признавать. – Прости, мне нужно собираться. Я не хочу опоздать.

Филипп и не надеялся, что вернуть Клару будет просто, но он и представить себе не мог, что это окажется настолько сложно. Первое время роман с молоденькой девушкой позволял ему почувствовать себя моложе и значительнее, но потом это стало утомлять и раздражать. Слишком уж разными были их интересы и культурный уровень. Салли была помешана на сексе, но кроме этого с ней и поговорить-то было не о чем. Не мог же, в самом деле, сорокалетний мужчина поддерживать её трескотню о молодёжных поп-группах, о которых он понятия не имел, или о мыльных операх, которые искренне и от всей души ненавидел. Кроме того, Салли постоянно вымогала подарки. Дошло до того, что нельзя было пройтись с ней по улице, чтобы она не выклянчила себе какую-нибудь очередную фигню. Поняв, что ему смертельно наскучила эта пустышка, он затосковал по перепалкам с Кларой. По крайней мере, с ней ему не было скучно.

\- А может, так будет правильно? Послушай, ты способна плюнуть на всё и поехать отдыхать со мной, скажем, в Портофино? Если не сможешь взять отпуск, я организую тебе больничный. – Клара ускользала из рук, и Андерсон действительно готов был сейчас ради неё на всё. Ну, почти на всё. – Только при условии, что ты не будешь лепить из меня нечто прекрасное, разумное, доброе, вечное… - добавил он после небольшой паузы. И так слишком обнажил только что перед ней душу, дав понять, насколько она важна для него. Непривычная к подобному эксгибицианизму душа зябла и пыталась спрятаться за привычной бронёй цинизма.

\- Слишком много условий, - произнесла Клара. Ну почему до некоторых мужчин очевидные вещи доходят, как до жирафа?

\- Значит, ты отказываешься? – он всё ещё надеялся на то, что она передумает, и снова будет с ним.

\- Нет, я просто сказала, что слишком много условий.

Они некоторое время гипнотизировали друг друга, потом Филипп вдруг ни с того, ни с сего заявил:

\- Тогда я женюсь.

\- Бог в помощь, - напутствовала его Клара. Неужели он думал, что на неё подействует столь примитивный шантаж? Она накинула на плечи куртку и взяла в руки сумку. – Извини, но мне пора. - Ей хотелось, чтобы этот фарс поскорее закончился.

 

* Неофициальное название политики, действовавшей в американских вооруженных силах до 2011 года, согласно которой геи, лесбиянки и бисексуалы должны были скрывать свою ориентацию — в противном случае их увольняли из армии. В свою очередь никто из военнослужащих не имел права выяснять у сослуживцев их ориентацию.


	13. Chapter 13

После отъезда Шерлока оправдались самые мрачные предчувствия Джона. Нет, Шерлок вовсе не пропал бесследно, письма от него приходили с завидной регулярностью. Вот только тон этих писем становился всё тревожнее, и в каждом из них Шерлок спрашивал, почему Джон не пишет ему, хотя тот отправлял письма в Лондон чуть ли не каждый день, но, судя по всему, они не доходили до адресата. Пытаясь разобраться с этим недоразумением, Джон уже несколько раз звонил по телефону, номер которого оставил ему Шерлок для экстренных случаев, однако сердитый мужской голос всякий раз сообщал ему, что Шерлок Холмс по данному адресу не проживает.

 

Поднимаясь по лестнице, нагруженный покупками Шерлок услышал, как Майкрофт говорит кому-то по телефону:

\- Ну сколько можно повторять?! Нет, это мой номер. Больше не звоните сюда.

Оставив пакеты на столе в кухне, Шерлок вошёл в спальню брата и поинтересовался:

\- Майк, кто звонил?

\- Никто, ошиблись номером. Настырная такая особа. Шерлок, не сделаешь ли мне чая с молоком?

\- Сейчас принесу. Странно, почтовый ящик снова пуст, - у Шерлока складывалось впечатление, что Джон был прав, и его водят за нос, но голословно обвинить брата в обмане он не мог.

\- Соседка миссис Тёрнер недавно заходила проведать меня, она и забрала из ящика мою почту.

\- Писем не было?

\- Нет. Только счета, купоны, да мои газеты, - Майкрофт указал на стопку макулатуры под кроватью. - Ждёшь писем от своей девушки? - мнимый больной хитро зыркнул на младшего брата.

\- Нет, от друга.

\- Если не пишет, значит, он не был тебе настоящим другом. Возможно, он дружил с тобой лишь ради того, чтобы ты помогал ему с домашними заданиями, - запустил червя сомнения старший брат, - а теперь нашёл себе новых друзей и подружек и думать забыл о тебе.

\- Нет, Джон не такой. Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Шерлок поспешил «сменить пластинку». Он подошёл к кровати и прикоснулся к запястью брата, чтобы сосчитать пульс. Снова зашкаливало за сотню ударов в минуту. Если бы не это, Шерлок уже давно счёл бы Майка симулянтом и сбежал домой, чтобы повидаться с Джоном.

\- Спасибо, плохо. Сердце то замирает, то пускается вскачь. Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, - голосом великомученика ответил Майкрофт. Ему пришлось сегодня снова изрядно потрудиться на спрятанном в кладовке велотренажере, чтобы довести своё сердце до такой тахикардии, а заодно и согнать лишний вес, но Шерлоку не следовало об этом знать. - Приходил врач, велел лежать и назначил новое лекарство.

\- Почему-то он всегда приходит, когда меня нет дома, - прищурился, изучая лицо брата, Шерлок.

\- Совпадение, - пожал плечами Майкрофт. - Из больницы будет ежедневно приходить медсестра, чтобы делать мне уколы. 

Роль медсестры для усыпления бдительности Шерлока должна была сыграть его знакомая врач Сара Сойер, а новым лекарством были витамины группы В, которые никогда не помешают человеку с такой нервной работой.

\- Зачем нужна медсестра? Я мог бы попрактиковаться на тебе делать уколы, - предложил Шерлок. Какое ни какое развлечение - вогнать иглу в зад брата, провернуть её там и вежливенько поинтересоваться, не притворяется ли тот умирающим лебедем, и не вытаскивать, покуда не расколется.

\- Практиковаться на моей заднице? Нет уж, благодарю покорно. Я могу доверить её только профессионалу, а ты лучше сначала потренируйся на… да хоть бы на кошках, - проворчал Майкрофт.

\- Как знаешь. Надеюсь, что это лекарство поможет, и ты скоро встанешь на ноги, - сказал Шерлок и направился на кухню, чтобы поместить скоропортящиеся продукты в холодильник и приготовить чай. 

Настроение было отвратительным. Шерлок отчаянно скучал без Джона. Он уже прочёл все книги, которые нашёл у Майкрофта, но это не спасало. Неужели Майкрофт прав, и Джон забыл его? Они надеялись прожить жизнь вместе, а хватило всего лишь пары недель, чтобы эти планы обратились в прах. Однако не стоило делать выводы, не обладая всей полнотой информации. Шерлок решил, что завтра он отправится в супермаркет, однако вернётся домой намного раньше обычного, чтобы проверить, не разгуливает ли Майк в его отсутствие по дому. Были у него некие смутные сомнения.

Вынужденное безделье и неподвижность давно уже начали угнетать деятельного Майкрофта, а постоянное присутствие Шерлока изрядно напрягало его, не привыкшего к вниманию и заботе. Стоило брату уйти из дома, как Майкрофт вскакивал с кровати. Только в отсутствие Шерлока он имел возможность немного размяться и покурить. Однако приходилось соблюдать определённые меры предосторожности (выдыхать дым в окно, а потом чистить зубы и пить антиполицай), чтобы наблюдательный Шерлок не заметил ничего подозрительного. Нельзя было даже передвинуть что-нибудь из вещей, потому что ушлый братец сразу заметил бы это. Майкрофт уже чуть не спалился пару дней назад, оставив чашку с недопитым чаем не на тумбочке у кровати, а на подоконнике. Еле удалось убедить Шерлока, что он сам её туда по рассеянности поставил, вместо того, чтобы отнести на кухню. Надо же, додумался выносить мокрые полотенца, которыми вытирался после занятий на велотренажёре, в мусорный контейнер на улице, но чуть не погорел из-за такой ерунды, как забытая не на том месте чашка.

Сегодня, когда Шерлок ушёл в магазин, Майкрофт получил возможность расслабиться. Да-да, именно расслабиться, ибо с подозрительным Шерлоком он постоянно находился в не меньшем напряжении, чем на заседании кабинета министров. Майкрофт достал зажигалку и сигареты, взял в руки телефон и взгромоздился на подоконник. Он открыл форточку, закурил и позвонил Антее. Надо было держать руку на пульсе и быть в курсе всего происходящего, чтобы после возвращения на работу не оказаться не у дел. 

 

Каждый вечер Джон слушал на стареньком магнитофоне кассету, записанную для него Шерлоком. Сначала родной до боли голос читал «Оду к соловью» Джона Китса, медленно, серьёзно, с выражением, как на уроке литературы. Затем Шерлок переходил на шутливый тон и обращался к Джону:

\- Это словно дважды два четыре, нас лишь двое в этом мире. Нужно только подождать, всё так просто, как пятью пять. 18 - трижды шесть, сможем мы на лайнер сесть и умчаться в Сан-Франциско, где 15 (трижды пять) процентов геи. Это - правда, я читал, что там действительно самый высокий процент геев и лесбиянок в США. В этом городе никто не станет осуждать нас, и мы сможем жить так, как захотим. Снимем вместе квартиру, будем учиться и работать, а по выходным любоваться с холма Твин-Пикс заливом Сан-Франциско и мостом Золотые ворота, сможем сплавать на катере на экскурсию на Алькатрас и много куда ещё…

В один из таких вечеров в комнату сына вошла Линда, обеспокоенная его подавленным настроением. Джон сидел за столом и, глядя на фотографию Шерлока, слушал плёнку с записью его голоса. Он настолько погрузился в себя, что заметил присутствие матери лишь тогда, когда она погладила его по голове.

\- Так это и есть твоя «девушка», с которой ты не решался меня познакомить? 

Джон вздрогнул, но деваться было некуда. Ему сейчас было настолько тошно, что вряд ли могло стать хуже от неприятного разговора с матерью. Всё равно рано или поздно она узнает, если, конечно, Шерлок вернётся в Эдинбург. О том, как он будет жить, если тот навсегда останется в Лондоне, Джон предпочитал не думать.

\- Типа того. Разочарована? - с вызовом спросил он.

\- Скорее, удивлена. Вроде бы раньше не замечала за тобой таких наклонностей.

\- Ты в последнее время замечала только малышку Гарриет, даже на Генри внимания не обращала, - в голосе сына Линде послышался упрёк.

\- Но ты всё равно остаешься моим сыном. Прости, что не уделяла тебе должного внимания.

\- И ты не стыдишься меня? - теперь настала очередь Джона удивляться.

\- Ты был и всегда будешь частицей меня. Как можно стыдиться своей руки или ноги? - Линда обняла сына. - Что у вас произошло?

\- Родители услали Шерлока в Лондон. Он обещал писать мне и выполняет своё обещание. Я тоже регулярно ему пишу, вот только он, похоже, не получает моих писем. Боюсь, что всё это специально подстроили его родители, чтобы я не компрометировал их сына.

\- Хочешь, я поговорю с ними?

\- Не надо. Его мать меня ненавидит. Лучше дай мне денег, чтобы я смог съездить в Лондон и увидеться с ним.

\- Хорошо. Завтра я поговорю с Генри, а сейчас ложись и постарайся уснуть.

\- Спасибо, мама, - Джон крайне редко называл её так. - Прости, что не доверял тебе, думал, ты занята только собой, - Джон чуть не расплакался от облегчения. Теперь мама всё знает и не осуждает его, и завтра он сможет увидеться с Шерлоком.

 

Выходные прошли чудесно. Милдред провела много времени с Кларой, рассказывая о своём детстве и о том, что в школе была увлечена своей подругой. Вряд ли девушка стала бы так откровенничать с малознакомой женщиной, если только у неё не было на её счёт далеко идущих планов. Клара боялась поверить своему счастью. Неужели эта стройная русоволосая девушка заинтересовалась ею? 

Они расстались в воскресенье вечером так, словно были давними подругами. Милдред даже уговорила её участвовать в обмене ненужной одеждой, которую организовывала одна из её университетских подруг. Клара, поначалу отнекивалась, ссылаясь на то, что вряд ли кому-то из девушек подойдёт одежда такого размера, как у неё. На это Милдред возразила:

\- Никогда не знаешь заранее. Соберётся около двадцати человек, возможно, будут матери подруг и их знакомые. Кроме того, ты же не всегда была такой. Наверняка у тебя дома полно платьев меньших размеров, которые жалко выбрасывать, а похудеть до прежних форм не удаётся.

\- Жаль, что ты не видела меня в молодости, возможно, тогда я бы тебе понравилась, - шутливо заметила Клара.

\- Да брось, какие твои годы? Ты и сейчас мне нравишься, - призналась Милдред. - На тебе так здорово сидит одежда, а на мне всё болтается, как на вешалке. Хотела бы я хоть чуток поправиться, да не в коня корм.

\- Успеешь еще набрать вес. Побудь немного стройной, мне нравятся худышки.

\- Значит, я не ошиблась, и тебе тоже нравятся девушки, - Милдред заливисто рассмеялась. Клара не удержалась и обняла её.

Полная радужных мечтаний Клара шла по школьному коридору. Внезапно она остановилась, увидев Уотсона, тащившего книги в библиотеку. Занятая своими делами, она забыла о бедняге Джоне, которому явно требовалась помощь взрослого, но просить о ней он ни за что не станет. Хватит откладывать. Сегодня же она поговорит с Холмсами.

Бенедикт Камбербэтч читает «Ода соловью»:  
http://my.mail.ru/inbox/spb.olga/video/1549/1593.html


	14. Chapter 14

\- Здравствуйте, я хотела бы поговорить с вами о вашем сыне, - произнесла Клара, нервно сжимая ручки своей сумочки. Миссис Холмс была не очень-то гостеприимна, даже не предложила мисс Остин войти в дом, и той приходилось объяснять цель своего визита, стоя в дверях.

 

\- Шерлок уже не учится в вашей школе. Не понимаю, какое вам до него может быть дело, - Ванда смерила учительницу столь высокомерным взглядом, что та почувствовала ещё большую неловкость.

 

\- Тем не менее, есть, и оно касается не только выбывшего из моего класса Шерлока, но и учащегося в нём Джона Уотсона.

 

\- Нас не касаются дела _этого Уотсона_ , - раздражённым тоном ответила миссис Холмс. - Мы специально отослали Шерлока в Лондон, чтобы оградить его от дурного влияния этого мальчишки.

 

\- И он просто так согласился уехать? - удивилась Клара, знавшая независимый характер своего бывшего ученика.

 

\- А куда ему было деваться? Должен же был кто-то ухаживать за свалившимся с сердечным приступом братом.

 

\- Всё настолько серьёзно? - всполошилась Клара. - Если нужны деньги на лекарства или операцию, мы в школе могли бы собрать…

 

 _Только этого ещё не хватало, чтобы для их семьи собирали деньги, как для бедняков! Как некстати припёрлась эта энтузиастка, стремящаяся сунуть нос в чужие дела, попробуй теперь от неё отвяжись. Всем ведь теперь растрезвонит о болезни Майкрофта, и потянутся в дом сочувствующие..._ После недолгих колебаний Ванда решила признаться:

 

\- На самом деле мой старший сын здоров, а болезнь мы вместе с ним придумали для того, чтобы задержать Шерлока в Лондоне.

 

\- Как вы могли?! - поразилась Клара. - Когда Шерлок узнает правду, то не простит вам этого!

 

\- Он нам потом ещё спасибо скажет за то, что не позволили ему натворить глупостей.

 

\- Не думаю. Скорее, разочаруется в самых близких людях. Вам нужно сделать так, чтобы Майкрофт поскорее поправился, и Шерлок вернулся в Эдинбург, - предложила Клара, но миссис Холмс не желала её слушать:

 

\- Это уж не вам решать. Позаботьтесь лучше о ваших учениках. Не смею больше задерживать вас, мисс Остин, - Ванда с грохотом захлопнула перед ней дверь и дала волю своему раздражению:

 

\- Своих детей надо было рожать и воспитывать по-своему! - женщина развернулась на 180 градусов и вдруг замерла.

 

В дверях комнаты стоял муж (и когда только успел возникнуть за её спиной?) и смотрел на неё недобрым взглядом. Интересно, что он успел услышать из их разговора?

 

\- Ты что это удумала? Мало тебе было меня сломать, теперь за Шерлока взялась? Всех хочешь подогнать под свой шаблон? - мужчина, в течение многих лет предпочитавший помалкивать, чтобы не портить себе нервы, теперь взбунтовался.

 

 

Клара бойко стучала каблучками по асфальту, стремительно приближаясь к дому Уотсонов. Кто-то должен был сказать Джону о заговоре родителей Шерлока. Мальчики должны знать правду. Дверь открыла мать Джона.

 

\- Здравствуйте, миссис… Найт (Клара чуть не назвала её Уотсон, вот был бы конфуз). Могу я видеть Джона?

 

\- Не можете, он только что уехал в Лондон.

 

\- Значит, всё нормально, и он скоро увидится с Шерлоком? – с облегчением вздохнула Клара.

 

\- И давно вы в курсе? – удивилась Линда. - Ну почему я всё узнаю последняя?

 

 

Шерлок бесшумно отпер замок на входной двери и, осторожно переступая через скрипящие ступеньки, поднялся по лестнице. Войдя в гостиную, он услышал доносившийся из спальни голос Майкрофта:

 

\- Знала бы ты, как мне надоело валяться в постели! Я так соскучился по работе! Нет, не могу, пока не решится семейная проблема. Проблема как раз сейчас пошла в магазин, а я пока болтаю с тобой и курю в форточку. Потом он вернётся, и я снова буду помирать. Британская сцена потеряла в моём лице великого актёра.

 

\- Погорелого театра! - обнаружил своё присутствие Шерлок.

 

Он ворвался в спальню и едва не набросился на брата с кулаками. От скорой расправы Майкрофта спасло только то, что он выглядел весьма комично, стоя на подоконнике с телефонным аппаратом в одной руке и сигаретой - в другой. Одет он был в домашний халат, из-под которого торчали голые ноги, худые и волосатые, как лапки цыплёнка-бройлера.

 

\- Майкрофт, это низко!

 

\- Ничего подобного, тут довольно высоко, - попытался сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре Майкрофт.

 

\- Я так понимаю, что и пропавшие письма - твоих рук дело. Признайся, это мать тебя подбила на такую подлость?

 

\- Я сам вызвался помочь ей не дать тебе загубить своё будущее и репутацию нашей семьи.

 

\- Так вот в чём дело? Боишься, что твою репутацию подмочит младший брат-гей? Иначе ты б ведь и палец о палец не ударил. Но ради того, чтобы наши с Джоном отношения не стали достоянием общественности, ты устроил тут спектакль. А на наши чувства тебе наплевать.

 

\- А что ты прикажешь нам делать, поженить вас? - Майкрофт спрыгнул с подоконника.

 

\- Делай, что хочешь, а я уезжаю назад в Эдинбург, - Шерлок выскочил из комнаты брата и, взбежав наверх, заперся в своей спальне.

 

Майкрофт ринулся за ним и принялся ломиться в дверь, одновременно пытаясь лечить Шерлоку мозги:

 

\- Неравнодушие - это не преимущество. Прежде всего, ты должен думать о своём будущем и не связываться с людьми, подобными этому Уотсону. Такой порнографии, как в его письмах, я никогда в жизни не читал.

 

\- Так, значит, письма всё-таки были? Майкрофт, верни их мне немедленно! - потребовал Шерлок. - Ты вообще не должен был их читать.

 

\- Тебе тоже незачем читать эту пошлятину. Думаю, ты связался с этим Уотсоном вовсе не потому, что тебя привлекают люди твоего пола, а просто из любопытства. Вскоре ваши так называемые отношения наскучили бы тебе. Я всего лишь попытался немного ускорить естественный процесс. Все отношения заканчиваются, все сердца разбиваются.

 

\- Циник! То, что это случилось с тобой, ещё не значит, что и со мной произойдёт нечто подобное.

 

\- Когда был моложе, я тоже был идеалистом… - Майкрофт ещё что-то говорил, но Шерлок приступил к сборам и больше не слушал его.

 

Собрать вещи займёт немного времени, деньги на билет домой он снимет с кредитной карточки брата, и это будет справедливой компенсацией за моральный ущерб. Шерлок задумался, что будет быстрее – долго и нудно добираться до аэропорта Лутон и час лететь в самолёте, причём билеты на ближайший рейс, возможно, купить не удастся, или не более чем за четверть часа доехать на метро до вокзала Кингс-Кросс и пять часов трястись в поезде на Эдинбург. От злости на близких его бросило в жар, и мозг не мог работать с обычной эффективностью. Распахнув окно, чтобы впустить свежего воздуха, он увидел идущего по улице Джона с бумажкой в руке. Судя по его помятому виду, Уотсон в целях экономии ехал на поезде, а от вокзала добирался на метро, и теперь пытался сориентироваться на местности.

 

 

Джону удалось немного подремать в поезде, но от неудобной позы у него затекла шея, и теперь он чувствовал себя разбитым. Нужно было сосредоточиться, чтобы не выглядеть деревенщиной, по недоразумению попавшим в столицу. С сумкой на плече и конвертом от одного из писем Шерлока в руках он спустился в метро. Здесь было слишком многолюдно. Поток пассажиров, вываливших из поезда, чуть не сбил с ног зазевавшегося парнишку, который не сразу сообразил, в какую сторону ему надлежит свернуть на платформе. Чем ближе был Джон к цели своего путешествия, тем больше волновался. Что скажет он Шерлоку? Обрадуется ли тот его приезду?

 

Джон вышел на станции Бейкер-стрит и поначалу пошёл не в том направлении. Пройдя сотню ярдов и увидев, в какую сторону изменяются номера домов, он понял свою ошибку и повернул назад. Джон поглядывал то на конверт, то на номера домов и медленно шёл по улице. Вдруг он услышал, как его зовут по имени. Подняв голову, Джон увидел в окне третьего этажа Шерлока. Тот помахал ему рукой и ненадолго исчез. Джон подумал, что сейчас Шерлок выбежит на улицу, чтобы встретить его. Однако вместо этого Шерлок снова возник в оконном проёме. Он запрыгнул на подоконник, оглянулся, затем снова посмотрел на Джона и выпрыгнул из окна. Сердце Джона оборвалось.

 

 

\- Джон! - крикнул Шерлок, помахал другу рукой и подбежал к двери, намереваясь выйти из дома, но не тут-то было.

 

\- Куда?! Не пущу! - загородил ему путь Майкрофт.

 

\- Уйди с дороги. Ты не сможешь удерживать меня здесь вечно, - Шерлок попытался оттолкнуть брата, но мнимый больной оказался на удивление сильным.

 

\- Если не смогу удержать здесь, придётся поместить тебя в психиатрическую клинику, как с самого начала предлагала мать.

 

Услышав это, Шерлок сменил тактику, и, подбежав к распахнутому окну, запрыгнул на подоконник.

 

\- Если ты не позволишь мне выйти через дверь, то я выпрыгну в окно, - сказал он, обернувшись к брату.

 

Майкрофт кинулся к Шерлоку, чтобы стащить с подоконника, но не успел, потому что тот отвернулся от него и шагнул вперёд. Уже по-настоящему хватаясь за сердце, Майкрофт высунулся в окно и увидел, как светловолосый юноша, бросив сумку на асфальт, бежит к лежащему на асфальте телу.

 

\- Ты с ума сошёл! - воскликнул Джон, опускаясь на колени рядом с Шерлоком.

 

\- Со мной всё в порядке, я всё рассчитал. Особого риска не было: под окном находится навес кафе, расположенного на первом этаже, а под навесом стоял фургон службы доставки (я заметил это несколько минут назад, возвращаясь домой).

 

\- Ноги-то целы?

 

\- Сейчас проверим, - кряхтя от боли, Шерлок попытался подняться. - Майкрофт, не вздумай заблокировать свою кредитную карточку, по которой я в последнее время совершал покупки, иначе мама узнает, что ты снова куришь, а ещё вынудил меня прыгнуть из окна, - крикнул он бледному, как мел, брату, высунувшемуся в окно. – Лучше увеличь на ней кредитный лимит.

 

Находящийся в прострации старший брат кивнул. Что поделать, если Шерлок не хочет учиться на чужих ошибках, предпочитая делать свои. Слава богу, хоть жив остался.

 

\- Джон, поймай, пожалуйста, такси, - попросил Шерлок.

 

\- Конечно, тебя ведь нужно доставить в больницу.

 

\- Нет, в первую очередь в банк, где я опустошу кредитку брата. А потом посмотрим.

 

\- Шерлок, как здорово, что мы снова вместе и сможем теперь вернуться домой, - Джон обнял его.

 

\- Не стоит торопиться возвращаться домой, ведь на свете есть столько мест, где мы хотели побывать, а впереди у нас все летние каникулы… - загадочно улыбнулся Шерлок. – Давай возьмём в прокате машину и для начала рванём по старушке Британии.


End file.
